Coisas tão difíceis de se dizer
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi são chamados para uma missão, onde têm que proteger um importante médico e matar os shinobis que estão atrás dele. No entanto, o filho do médico se apaixona logo que conhece Sakura. O que Sasuke vai achar disso? [SasuSaku]
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, e sim de Kishimoto-sensei o/**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura.**

**Aviso: Cenas maduras, insinuações e linguagem adulta.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

Um simpático sorriso brotou nos lábios da jovem kunoichi-médica, de 18 anos, ajoelhada na frente da pequena criança. 

"Pronto." – Sakura murmurou assim que seus dedos terminaram de colocar o bandeid na face infantil da garotinha. Os orbes verdes da kunoichi ainda podiam ver claramente os traços de lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos azuis da criança.

Lembrava que estava fazendo seu caminho para encontrar a equipe 7 na ponte, mas foi interrompida assim que avistou a garotinha chorando e com um filete de sangue escorrendo de sua bochecha. Provavelmente devia ter se machucado em alguma brincadeira...

Sakura encarou a menina com um sorriso e pousou uma das mãos sobre a cabeça dela.

"Está tudo bem agora." – a criança fungou um pouco, meio desconcertada com esse gesto amigável e conseguiu fazer o esboço de um sorriso surgir em seu rosto.

"A-Arigatou..."

A jovem kunoichi virou a cabeça para o lado, reconhecendo aquele chakra que se aproximava com tranqüilidade. Não se enganou. A alguns metros de distância, com as mãos nos bolsos, estava Uchiha Sasuke. Com seus 18 anos, Sakura simplesmente não podia deixar de reparar o quanto ele havia ficado ainda mais bonito.

Por estar acompanhando-o com os olhos, ela nem percebeu que a criança havia se distanciado e sumido de vista, e ao invés disso, observou-o se aproximar atentamente. Apenas quando ele estava em sua frente, Sakura notou que ainda se encontrava agachada e logo levantou, sem demonstrar pressa.

Seus olhos se encontraram e a voz de Sasuke foi captada pelos ouvidos da kunoichi, os quais estavam tão acostumados com aquela voz sexy e séria ao mesmo tempo.

"Você vai chegar atrasada." – Sakura sabia que ele estava se referindo ao encontro com a equipe 7. Retrucou logo em seguida.

"Eu não podia deixar aquela criança chorando e além do mais, Kakashi-sensei nunca chega no horário." – Sasuke teve que concordar silenciosamente. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, Kakashi não conseguia mudar seus velhos hábitos.

O Uchiha não esperou o menor movimento da companheira para recomeçar a andar, fazendo o mesmo caminho de sempre para a ponte. Sakura apenas o seguiu, andando ao lado dele, em silêncio. Ela estava tão perdida em pensamentos que foi impossível perceber os olhos de Sasuke observando-a de esguelha, vez ou outra.

O shinobi não conseguia afastar de sua mente os pensamentos que diziam que Sakura havia ficado linda... Seus cabelos estavam compridos, chegando até a cintura, seus olhos verdes cheios de brilho, seu corpo repleto de curvas... E o fato dela estar sendo treinada por Tsunade explicava claramente porque estava tão menos inútil. Além de ter habilidades médicas, havia ficado mais inteligente e mais forte nas técnicas ninjas.

E algo que ele tinha notado fazia algum tempo era que ela não corava mais quando estava por perto, nem ficava disputando-o com Ino com tanta freqüência quando se encontravam. Essas coisas o faziam pensar se Sakura não sentia mais nada por ele. Seria possível...?

_De qualquer forma, não me interessa se ela ainda gosta de mim ou não. Não ia fazer a menor diferença._

Sasuke tratou de acrescentar esse pensamento, desviando logo os olhos de Sakura. Que droga... Por que existiam pensamentos tão idiotas para faze-lo pensar exatamente o contrário!

"Ei, por que vocês demoraram tanto?" – aquela voz adentrou seus ouvidos e fez o Uchiha voltar a realidade, algo que ele agradeceu, já ficando incomodado com aqueles devaneios. Seus olhos escuros desceram sobre a figura de cabelos loiros, a expressão no rosto mesclando exasperação e tédio. Podia apenas imaginar que Naruto estava mesmo cansado de esperar Kakashi sozinho.

Sakura pareceu ignorar o olhar cheio de azedume que Naruto lançava para Sasuke, indignado por ver o rival ao lado da kunoichi. O Uchiha notou isso e apenas virou o rosto para o lado, sem paciência para começar alguma briga com ele.

"Não acredito que Kakashi ainda não chegou-"

**POOF**

"Correção: Acabei de chegar, Sakura." – os três viraram as cabeças para olhar o Jounnin no corrimão da ponte, com um sorriso escondido pela máscara. Naruto fechou os olhos, cerrando o punho e sentindo uma veia dilatar em sua testa. Murmurou ameaçadoramente.

"Kakashi-"

"Calma, eu tenho uma boa desculpa dessa vez n.n' É que eu estava no escritório de Tsunade-sama." – a curiosidade começou a transparecer no rosto de Naruto após aquelas simples palavras.

"E qual é a missão?"

"Proteger um importante médico de um vilarejo próximo daqui."

O loiro começou a ficar empolgado, estrelinhas inundando seus olhos. Sua mente criativa formou imagens sua salvando Sakura, e Sasuke se dando mal na missão. E no final, a jovem iria cura-lo com seus poderes medicinais, dizendo que Sasuke não sabia cuidar de si mesmo e que estava apaixonada pelo Uzumaki e não pelo Uchiha.

Uma gota desceu na cabeça de Sakura e Sasuke, assim que notaram que Naruto estava falando sozinho.

"Eu também amo você, Sakura-chan...!"

"O que...?" – a kunoichi sentiu uma veia em sua testa assim que ouviu aquelas palavras e não hesitou em partir pra cima do loiro, dando um cascudo bem merecido na cabeça dele.

"O que eu fiz? T.T

"Você fica falando esses absurdos, Naruto!"

"Mas que absurdos, Sakura-chan?" T.T

"Ora, que eu gosto de você!"

"_Droga, ela realmente não gosta. Mas vai gostar muito em breve...!"_ – As brilhantes estrelinhas voltaram a reluzir nos olhos azuis do rapaz, fazendo Sakura olha-lo com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Sasuke teve que se conter para não dar um soco em Naruto também. Bom, pelo menos poderia ficar tranqüilo sabendo que se Sakura gostasse de alguém, não seria Naruto. Espere. Mas e se fosse o Sobrancelhudo? Droga... Tinha que garantir que ela não gostasse daquele cara estranho...

Ei! Mas por que estava se preocupando tanto com isso! Sakura não significava nada mais do que uma amiga de time...! _Mas que merda... o que está acontecendo comigo hoje!_

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sasuke tentava ao máximo possível ignorar as reclamações de Naruto. E estava ficando difícil. **Muito difícil**. Simplesmente não conseguia entender como alguém poderia ser capaz de reclamar tanto enquanto está pulando de árvore em árvore velozmente, indo em direção a um vilarejo. E isso porque não era uma missão insignificante.

Rolou os olhos, já imaginando a cena caso eles fossem chamados para uma missão idiota. Iria matar Naruto, sem dúvida.

"Já estamos chegando?" – Naruto perguntou pelo que parecia ser a décima vez consecutiva. Sakura cerrou o punho, extremamente irritada, mas sem perder a concentração nos saltos entre as árvores. Kakashi revirou os olhos, juntamente com Sasuke.

"Naruto, você não consegue ficar quieto uma vez na vida!" – Sakura falou, exasperada, olhando-o de esguelha. O loiro notou o punho cerrado da amiga e gelou ao lembrar que ela tinha muito mais força do que antes, e que acabaria por ser carregado por alguém caso levasse um soco.

"Mas é que eu to com fome...!" T.T

"Grrr... Se você continuar com isso, vou deixar você incapaz de comer por mais de dois dias!" – Sakura o ameaçou, suas veias ainda dilatando em sua testa. Kakashi pareceu grato pela kunoichi se dar ao trabalho de gritar com o loiro e conseguir exatamente o efeito que gostaria: fazê-lo calar a boca.

Naruto, já quieto, olhou de esguelha para Sakura, ligeiramente temeroso. Era terrível dizer isso, mas realmente sentia um certo medo quando a amiga ficava com raiva... Talvez a imagem do punho dela acertando sua cabeça lhe assustasse mais do que imaginava oo'

Sasuke estava mais entretido com o caminho que estava fazendo e em parte com Sakura pulando entre as árvores ao seu lado, concentrada. Espere. Esqueça a parte de Sakura, ok? Ele não estava distraído com ela, não mesmo. Mas... tinha que admitir que o cabelo rosa dela balançando ao vento graciosamente era algo impossível de não reparar.

O Uchiha já estava se chutando mentalmente – não entendia o que havia lhe dado naquela manhã – mas foi interrompido ao ouvir a voz de Kakashi mais a frente.

"Parece que é aqui." – o Jounnin já se encontrava sobre o solo e sentiu quando seus companheiros pararam ao seu lado, observando a pacífica vila diante de seus olhos. Naruto pensou em perguntar se estavam no lugar certo, mas ficou calado. Vai que levava um soco da médica-nin...

Sakura olhou para Kakashi.

"Vamos logo até a casa dele, Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke pareceu concordar em silêncio, nem um pouco a fim de continuar parado ali. Naruto estava ocupado demais pensando em quantos pratos de ramen iria comer mais tarde para se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa ao redor.

"Certo, então vamos." – Kakashi falou e começou a fazer seus passos tranqüilos para dentro do vilarejo, sendo acompanhado de perto pelos três jovens.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Yo!**

**Minna, eu estou postando essa fic pq nao acho q aminha outra "Amor e Segredos" esteja agradando a todos u.u Bom, se eu mudar de idéia eu continuo postando os capítulos dela, senão... bom, quem sabe? n.n'**

**Ah, sim! Espero sinceramente q vcs gostem dessa fic e não se preocupem com esse capítulo pq foi apenas uma introdução, ok? xDD Estou aguardando REVIEWS, hein? Senão eu entro em depressão i.i**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, e sim de Kishimoto-sensei o/**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura.**

**Aviso: Cenas maduras, insinuações e linguagem adulta.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

"Então foram vocês que vieram de Konoha para a missão, certo?"

Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke olharam para Kakashi, esperando alguma resposta da parte dele. Estavam todos sentados em futons, de frente para o médico que foram proteger, o qual também se encontrava sentado. Ele aparentava ter uns quarenta anos ou mais, com seu cabelo castanho claro começando a ficar ralo em sua cabeça, mas seus olhos de uma cor clara não deixavam de transmitir generosidade.

No aposento ocupado apenas pelas cinco pessoas, a voz de Kakashi preencheu o ambiente.

"Hai. Nós sabemos que você está sendo perseguido por um grupo de ninjas. Desde quando, Tsuki-san?" – o médico suspirou pesadamente antes de responder.

"Desde que um amigo deles veio pedir para eu cura-lo de um ferimento e eu lhe passei remédios para cicatrizar mais rápido. No entanto, ele morreu alguns dias depois e constatou-se que havia veneno em seu corpo."

Sakura pareceu ligeiramente surpresa.

"Quer dizer que o senhor colocou veneno nos remédios dele?"

"Não, claro que não... Eu realmente não o matei, tenho certeza de não ter colocado veneno em nada. Mas esse grupo de ninjas pensa exatamente o contrário." – Tsuki voltou os olhos para o chão, pensativo. Sasuke olhou-o, concluindo para ele.

"Que você o matou de propósito."

"Mas quem poderia ter matado-o então...?.!" – Naruto falou sem se conter. Kakashi sentiu uma gota descer pela sua cabeça... Aquele garoto não conseguia fazer menos barulho...?

"Ninguém sabe, baka." – Sasuke retrucou, olhando o loiro, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Sakura suspirou, já prevendo a briga que iria acontecer. Uma veia pulsou na cabeça de Naruto.

"E como você pode ter tanta certeza, Teme?.!" **(N/a: Teme é um apelido que o Naruto usa pra chamar o Sasuke, no qual pode significar idiota e essas coisas.)**

"Porque caso soubessem o culpado, não estariam atrás do Tsuki-san e teriam matado o assassino." _"Não acredito como o Naruto pode ser tão burro."_ – Kakashi percebeu o olhar gélido que o loiro lançava para Sasuke e resolveu acabar com toda aquela hostilidade.

"Vocês dois. Deixem para brigar mais tarde, ok? Então, Tsuki-san, esse grupo de ninjas o ataca com muita freqüência?"

O médico pensou por um momento.

"Eles atacam quando menos esperamos... Invadem a casa e matam os guardas daqui, sempre. Às vezes aparecerem depois de algumas semanas..."

"Mas não se preocupe, eu vou proteger o senhor e as outras pessoas dessa casa...!" – Naruto falou, com um sorriso de triunfo no rosto. Tsuki sorriu com uma gota.

"Sim, eu acredito que sim. Bom, mas eu acho que vocês estão com fome e cansados, então vou pedir para mostrarem seus aposentos."

Naruto foi o primeiro a levantar do futon, já imaginando as inúmeras tigelas de ramen em sua frente. Sakura e Sasuke já se encontravam na porta do local, junto com Naruto, esperando pacientemente Kakashi dar umas últimas palavras com o médico do outro lado da sala.

"Ah, que droga..." – Naruto murmurou, observando o Jounnin. – "Anda, Kakashi-sensei, eu to com fome...!"

Sakura já ia dar uma resposta atravessada para o amigo, mas foi silenciada ao ver a porta se abrir com um estrondo, derrubando Naruto no chão.

"Er... Naruto...?"

A Kunoichi não teve tempo de ver se o amigo estava desacordado porque a figura que abriu a porta acabou por tropeçar no loiro, sem querer. Por sorte conseguiu se equilibrar, mas quando levantou os olhos deu de cara com Sakura.

A jovem médica-nin se assustou com a proximidade em que se encontrava daquele rapaz, de mais ou menos 19 anos. Seus orbes verdes captaram os cabelos ligeiramente espetados de cor escura, seus olhos claros quase verdes. Um rubor bem fraquinho surgiu no rosto de Sakura ao concluir o quanto ele era bonito.

Sasuke franziu o cenho discretamente, observando aquele cara tão próximo da kunoichi. O que diabos ele achava que estava fazendo!

"G-Gomen nasai." – O jovem murmurou, afastando-se um pouco da garota.

"Tudo bem..."

Estando um pouco afastado dela, o rapaz conseguiu ter uma visão melhor, admirando cada detalhe. Cabelos longos rosas, olhos extremamente verdes, vestes delineando todas as curvas que aquele corpo possuía. Nunca se sentiu tão sortudo por ter esbarrado em uma garota. Ela era simplesmente linda...! Afinal, o que aquela beldade estava fazendo em sua casa?

"Ah, sim..." – todos voltaram os olhos para Tsuki, o qual voltou a falar, sorrindo." – esse é meu filho, Hiatari. Esses são Kakashi-san, Sasuke-san, Naruto-san e Sakura-san. Eles vieram para nos proteger dos shinobis. Espero que se dêem bem n.n"

E voltou a conversar com Kakashi, deixando os jovens se conhecerem melhor. No entanto, Hiatari parecia mais interessado em conhecer Sakura, algo que deixou Sasuke ligeiramente irritado.

"Sakura-san, muito prazer em conhecê-la." – ele sorriu e logo em seguida beijou a mão delicada da garota, fazendo-a corar profundamente. O Uchiha não conseguiu acreditar que ela estava corando por causa daquele idiota.

Naruto acordou nesse momento e assim que seus olhos azuis focaram o casal a sua frente, seu queixo foi ao chão.

"Ei, ei!.! O que está acontecendo aqui?.!" – o Uzumaki puxou Sakura para longe daquele rapaz desconhecido, e apontou um dedo acusadoramente para ele. – "O que você acha que estava fazendo com a Sakura-chan, seu idiota?.!"

Sasuke agradeceu mentalmente por Naruto estar dando uma lição em Hiatari em seu lugar. Ei, mas o que o Naruto achava que estava fazendo com a mão na cintura de Sakura?.!

**CAPOW!**

"Naruto, tire as mãos de mim, sua anta!" – Sakura deu um cascudo na cabeça do loiro, atirando-o contra a parede, sem piedade. O Uzumaki sentiu um galo surgir, mas ignorou aquele detalhe. Tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar: saber quem era aquele atrevido que ficava beijando Sakura...!

"E quem é você?.!" – ele apontou para o rapaz de olhos verdes.

"Sou Hiatari, algum problema com isso?"

"Todo! Como você se atreve a beijar a Sakura-chan?.! Ora, seu desgraçado...! Eu vou te meter a porrada...!"

Naruto já estava levantando as mangas de sua blusa, veias dilatando em sua testa, quando Sakura lhe deu um cascudo na cabeça. Sasuke ficou olhando-a, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Quer dizer então que ela estava querendo defender aquele atrevido!

O loiro segurou o galo em sua cabeça e encarou a amiga de cabelos rosas, incrédulo.

"Sakura-chan! Por que você está defendendo esse idiota?.!" – Hiatari não pôde conter a felicidade ao perceber que ela estava do seu lado. Talvez já estivesse conquistando o coração dela...!

"Naruto, você não pode chegar batendo no filho da pessoa que devemos proteger. ¬¬ Ficou maluco?" – Sakura indagou, cruzando os braços, ligeiramente irritada com os modos terríveis de seu colega.

"Mas...! Mas-"

"Já chega, Naruto." – Kakashi falou, se aproximando do grupo de jovens na frente da porta, acompanhado por Tsuki. O Jounnin suspirou, cansado. – "Não fique causando confusão à toa."

"Confusão à toa?.!" – Naruto protestou, ainda muito irritado. – "Ele estava se aproveitando da Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke não lembrava de Sakura ser tão indefesa e não poder fazer nada contra alguém que estivesse se aproveitando dela. A menos que... A menos que ela estivesse gostando do que aquele tal de Hiatari estava fazendo... É, podia ser. O que?.! Não era possível! Quer dizer que Sakura havia ficado toda derretida por causa daquele beijo que havia recebido na mão?.!

Sakura, com uma veia em sua cabeça, saiu arrastando Naruto pela camisa para fora do aposento, murmurando algo como "Vamos logo, Naruto." O grupo suspirou antes de começar a seguir os passos da kunoichi, e em seguida irem conhecer seus quartos e o resto da morada.

A idéia de passar mais de um dia naquela casa não agradou nada Sasuke. Simplesmente não sabia como iria agüentar aqueles dois disputando Sakura a todo momento... Talvez devesse tomar algumas providências...

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

No dia seguinte e no mesmo aposento do dia anterior, a equipe de shinobis se encontrava conversando com o médico que tinham o dever de proteger a qualquer custo. Sentados nos futons de joelhos, apenas quem fugia à regra era Naruto, que estava sentado de qualquer jeito ali, tentando se manter acordado daquela conversa tão chata.

"Temos que matar esse grupo de shinobis." – Sakura comentou, olhando Tsuki, com uma expressão séria na face. – "Vocês sabem o esconderijo deles, certo?"

"Sinto dizer que não..." – Tsuki respondeu, com um ar pesado. – "Mas ouvi boatos de que a sede deles se encontra por perto do vilarejo."

"Não podemos esperar o próximo ataque..." – Kakashi murmurou, em pensamentos profundos. – "porque talvez eles resolvam aparecer apenas daqui a algumas semanas."

"Então vamos ter que sair caçando-os?" – Naruto indagou, confuso. Mas e se a caça demorasse uma semana? Kakashi apenas olhou de esguelha para o loiro.

"É o único jeito. Vamos primeiro recolher informações aqui na vila e depois sairemos atrás desse esconderijo."

O Hatake notou que Sasuke não estava participando da conversa e realmente achou isso estranho. O Uchiha sempre fora calado, mas quando se tratava de estratégias de missões, ele sempre fazia pelo menos um comentário.

Sasuke conteve a vontade de suspirar, mas cruzou os braços, fechando os olhos. Rezou para que nenhuma veia começasse a saltar em sua testa, mesmo que estivesse difícil se conter. Afinal... O que aquele idiota estava fazendo ali?

"Por que você simplesmente não entra?" – todos viraram a cabeça para o Uchiha, confusos com aquela pergunta. No entanto a resposta veio rápida assim que a porta se abriu sem querer e um rapaz caiu de cara no chão.

"_Vai começar de novo... u.u"_ – Kakashi pensou assim que reconheceu aquela silhueta. Viu Sakura ficar surpresa; Naruto levantar do futon, incrédulo; e Sasuke apenas continuar na mesma posição de antes. Visivelmente irritado.

"Você!" – Naruto gritou, apontando um dedo para o rapaz que se levantava. – "O que você está fazendo aqui?.!"

"_Ai, meu Deus... de novo não... u.u"_ – Sakura pensou, sentindo uma gota descer em sua cabeça. Pelo que parecia, Naruto não estava dando a menor importância ao fato de Tsuki estar ali.

Sasuke abriu os olhos escuros, pousando-os em Hiatari, fazendo de tudo para não parecer irritado. Sua voz chamou a atenção de todos os presentes, exceto Naruto que continuava olhando ameaçadoramente para o intruso.

"Você estava aí desde o começo, não é? Suponho que estava espionando Sakura."

"_O que...?"_ – a Kunoichi ruborizou e voltou os olhos verdes para Hiatari, surpresa. Este apenas respondeu, naturalmente.

"Bom, eu não tenho culpa se ela me chama a atenção."

"Ora, seu...!.!" – Naruto sentiu mais veias em sua testa.

"_Como ele se atreve a dizer isso...?.!"_ – Sasuke pensou, começando a ficar realmente muito irritado. E por que Sakura estava corando de novo?.!

Novamente teve que agradecer mentalmente a Naruto por partir para cima de Hiatari em seu lugar. Sakura levantou do futon, pronta para impedir aquela pancadaria de continuar, mas sentiu que alguém segurou seu pulso.

"Mas Tsuki-san...!" – ainda segurando o pulso dela, o médico apenas suspirou antes de responder.

"Deixe-os brigarem. Às vezes acho que meu filho merece isso mesmo por ser tão mulherengo..." -.-

Sasuke não conseguia acreditar que mais uma vez Sakura ia defender aquele desgraçado. O que estava acontecendo com ela afinal?.! Não era dele, Uchiha Sasuke, que ela gostava?.! Ora... Sakura havia dito que o amava inúmeras vezes...!

"Mas que droga..." – o Uchiha murmurou para si, irritado. – "O que está acontecendo comigo?.!"

"Sasuke-kun?" – ele levantou os olhos rapidamente para encontrar as piscinas esverdeadas da amiga. – "Está tudo bem?"

"Claro que sim."

Sakura o olhou de esguelha, confusa. Então ele não estava participando da conversa porque estava incomodado com Hiatari espiando-a pela fresta da porta...? Mas... desde quando ele se preocupava...?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Com o corpo debaixo da água quentinha da terma ao ar livre que havia na casa, Sakura mantinha uma expressão intrigada no rosto.

"Sasuke-kun está meio estranho desde que chegamos nessa casa..."

Perguntava-se o que será que estava acontecendo com ele. Suspirou, aproveitando o silêncio que repousava no local, sentindo o vento gélido da noite acariciar seu rosto e balançar seus cabelos. Não podia estar mais feliz naquela fonte... A água tão quentinha depois de uma tarde de coleta de informações... Realmente precisava relaxar e nada melhor do que aquilo.

Um barulho acabou por quebrar o silêncio aconchegante, fazendo Sakura virar a cabeça rapidamente para o local de onde vinha. Uma árvore. Espere... Parecia que tinha alguma coisa ali...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

"_Sakura."_ – Sasuke franziu o cenho. Por que diabos ela estava gritando...? Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa?

Largando as shurikens que estava polindo, saiu da varanda correndo em direção à voz. Em poucos segundos chegou na porta que dava entrada à fonte termal feminina. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar o rubor do rosto, pensando consigo mesmo que aquele não era o momento para se preocupar com outras coisas, e sim com Sakura.

Abriu a porta com estrépito e arrependeu-se amargamente por isso.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Domo!**

**Nhhaaaa! Fiquei tão feliz as reviews, minna o/ É bom demais que vcs se entusiasmaram com a fic n.n E como sempre eu acabo o capítulo nas melhores partes, só pra mostrar como eu sou cruel xDDD Hauahauahau!**

**Agradecimento pelas reviews:**

_ Yami no Goddess (Muito obrigada por betar o cap anterior, amiga n.n Ah, sim. Maldito trato, hein? u.u Ainda não acredito que concordei com isso XD)_

_ Myoubi-chan_

_ Uotani_

_ Goddess-chan_

_ Gabi-chan_

_ Funerea Von Heinch the Goddess of SKOL_

_ uchiha saori sakura hanna_

_ Uchiha Sakura-chan (Nossa, acho que vc me convenceu a não parar a fic "Amor e Segredos" o.o' Hehehe n.n' Tava nervosa mesmo, hein? Meu Deus xD)_

_ Dessa-chan_

_ Ale Cale Malfoy_

_ Uchiha Sasuke_

_ Debizinha Mitsashi Hyuuga_

_ aline_

**Muito obrigada mesmo, minna! n.n E caramba, vcs me convenceram a não abandonar a outra fic o.o''' Meu Deus xD Então, até o próximo capítulo de "Amor e Segredos" e por favor deixem reviews, ok? n.nEspero receber tanto quanto no capítulo anterior, hehehe n.n**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, e sim de Kishimoto-sensei o/**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura.**

**Aviso: Cenas maduras, insinuações e linguagem adulta.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

_"Sakura." – Sasuke franziu o cenho. Por que diabos ela estava gritando...? Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa?_

_Largando as shurikens que estava polindo, saiu da varanda correndo em direção à voz. Em poucos segundos chegou na porta que dava entrada à fonte termal feminina. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar o rubor do rosto, pensando consigo mesmo que aquele não era o momento para se preocupar com outras coisas, e sim com Sakura._

_Abriu a porta com estrépito e arrependeu-se amargamente por isso._

**Capítulo III**

"S-Sasuke-kun...!" – Sakura se assustou da mesma forma que o Uchiha por ter dado de cara com ela. A mesma não pôde evitar o rubor no rosto, sentindo seu coração disparar assim que se deu conta da proximidade que seus corpos se encontravam.

Sasuke corou ligeiramente, sentindo a respiração dela acariciar seus lábios docemente e se deu conta do quanto seus lábios estavam próximos. Merda... Por que isso estava acontecendo?.! E ela ainda estava de toalha! Só com uma **toalha** no corpo! Por acaso aquilo era algum tipo de teste que ela estava lhe propondo? Francamente, não sabia como estava resistindo tanto àquela tentação tendo os lábios dela ao seu alcance.

Sem conseguir dar um passo para se afastar, Sasuke tentou ao menos manter a respiração ritmada.

"Por que você gritou, Sakura?" – a garota não parecia dar a mínima para o fato de estar de toalha com apenas alguns centímetros entre seu corpo e o de Sasuke. Talvez fosse por sentir a respiração dele tão próxima...

"N-não foi nada..."

"Se não fosse nada você não teria gritado." – Sakura o encarou profundamente nos olhos, ruborizada, como se estivesse considerando falar a verdade. Ela apenas não imaginou que esse ato fez o rapaz se perder em suas piscinas verdes.

"Você se preocupou comigo...?"

Sasuke estava esforçando-se ao máximo para não inclinar a cabeça e beijar aqueles lábios tão tentadores. Seu coração martelou novamente assim que pensou em como seria a sensação de beija-la. Tentou se concentrar na pergunta dela, afastando seus pensamentos dali.

"Por que você gritou?" – só esperava que ela não insistisse naquela pergunta anterior porque não sabia como iria responder.

"É que..."

O Uchiha não estava mais conseguindo se controlar. A respiração dela tão próxima...

"Eu..."

Aqueles lábios... Estava quase se rendendo a eles...

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke jogou todos seus pensamentos para o alto e desistiu. Simplesmente desistiu de resistir à tentação de beija-la. Notou a voz dela morrer e aqueles orbes esmeralda se fecharem ternamente assim que aproximou ainda mais seus lábios dos dela. Estava quase lá... Já podia até imaginar como era beijar a kunoichi...

"Sakura-chan! O que aconteceu?.! Por que você gritou?.!"

Os dois se afastaram rapidamente logo que Naruto adentrou o local, preocupado. Sasuke nunca havia sentido tanta vontade de quebrar a cara de Naruto do que naquele momento. Que merda! De todos os momentos que ele poderia aparecer por que logo naquele?.! Não era possível...! Justo quando havia apenas um centímetro que o separava dos lábios de Sakura...!

Naruto sentiu a face esquentar ao ver a kunoichi apenas de toalha. A jovem não sabia como conseguia corar mais ainda.

"N-Naruto...!" – segurou a toalha com mais força, notando apenas nesse momento que se o loiro não tivesse aparecido, provavelmente estaria nua enquanto beijava Sasuke.

Beijava Sasuke... Estivera tão perto...

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Dobe?" – Sasuke indagou, tentando manter a calma. Naruto olhou para o rival e depois para Sakura, repetindo o processo duas vezes antes de abrir a boca.

"Ora, o que **você** está fazendo aqui?"

"..." – Sakura olhava de um para o outro, ignorando completamente a toalha que estava usando. Viu Sasuke cruzar os braços.

"E ainda mais sozinho com a Sakura-chan! O que você estava fazendo com ela?.!"

O Uchiha ignorou completamente o dedo acusador que Naruto lhe apontava. Estava mais entretido em parar de ruborizar e afastar a imagem da cena anterior. Se pelo menos o portador da Kyuubi não tivesse aparecido estaria aproveitando cada segundo de como era beijar a jovem. Saboreando cada parte da boca dela... e desfrutando a maciez daqueles lábios...

_Pare, pare com isso, Sasuke. Você nem ao menos a beijou para saber se os lábios dela são macios._

O rapaz balançou a cabeça, afastando todos os pensamentos sobre Sakura, antes que isso acabasse por causar algum estrago.

"...Aquele idiota?.!" – Sasuke ouviu a voz de Naruto e rapidamente voltou os olhos para o loiro e sua companheira de cabelos rosas. – "Ele estava espionando você?"

"_Como é...?.!"_ – o Uchiha franziu o cenho, irritado.

"Não precisa se preocupar, Naruto. Ele já foi embora."

"Mas-"

"Eu também já ia sair daqui, de qualquer maneira." – Sakura se arrependeu de ter dito isso porque logo depois sentiu a face queimar, lembrando do momento em que deu de encontro com Sasuke.

Naruto olhou confuso para a amiga.

"Sakura-chan, está tudo bem? Você está meio vermelha..." oo'

"N-Não é nada."

"De qualquer forma, eu vou atrás daquele pervertido para dar uma surra nele." – Naruto comentou e logo fez seu caminho para fora do local, fechando a porta e esquecendo-se completamente que seu rival ainda estava ali dentro.

**Junto com Sakura**.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke, sentindo o coração voltar a acelerar. Novamente... estava sozinha com ele...

O Uchiha olhou uma vez para a porta e depois para Sakura, sem deixar de observar que ela estava mais do que perfeita apenas com uma toalha no corpo. Notou que ela continuava olhando-o, como se estivesse esperando algum movimento, alguma palavra.

O sangue correu para a face do rapaz, deixando-o ligeiramentecoradoe ele olhou apenas alguns segundos para a médica-nin, antes de falar.

"Vá vestir uma roupa ou então você pode ficar gripada só com essa toalha."

Sakura arregalou os olhos verdes, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida com aquele tom de voz suave dele... Ele estava se preocupando com ela... Não podia acreditar nisso...

Sasuke caminhou até a porta, alcançando a maçaneta. Por um momento, pensou em ficar e matar quem estava lhe matando: a vontade de beijar Sakura. No entanto, se conteve e apenas abriu a porta, indo para fora dali o mais rápido antes que mudasse de idéia.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Os raios do Sol da manhã cumprimentaram os quatro ninjas que se encaminhavam para a saída do vilarejo. As pessoas da vila apenas os olhavam de esguelha, algumas sem entender, outras rezando para que eles conseguissem acabar com qualquer tipo de assassino que deviam estar procurando.

Kakashi suspirou, parando de andar assim que chegou na frente da floresta. Os três atrás de si pararam também, repassando todas as informações que haviam coletado no dia anterior. Com apenas isso tinham uma chance de encontrar o esconderijo do grupo de ninjas.

Naruto segurou o fone entre os dedos, analisando-o com uma gota na cabeça. Odiava usar essas porcarias porque sempre ficava agoniado. Seus olhos azuis notaram que Sasuke o observava com um olhar do tipo 'Não acredito que você ainda está brigando com o fone', e limitou-se a suspirar, vencido. Todos já estavam usando e teria que colocar o seu também de qualquer forma.

"Muito bem." – Kakashi voltou os olhos para o trio, falando. – "Vocês lembram de tudo, não é?"

"_Er... Do que ele está falando?"_ – Naruto pensou, com uma gota. A impressão que teve foi que o Jounnin notou que não havia gravado nada do que havia sido dito, e por isso que o mais velho tornou a repetir as palavras.

"Naruto vai para o Norte, Sakura para o Sul, Sasuke para o Leste e eu seguirei para o Oeste. Assim que um de nós encontrar o esconderijo, informe aos outros pelo fone."

O Jounnin já ia dar a partida, mas lembrou-se de algo.

"E não se distanciem muito porque os fones podem não funcionar."

Sasuke rolou os olhos para o céu azul, e nem esperou Kakashi dar a partida para seguir em direção ao Leste, como lhe havia sido designado. Em uma fração de segundos, estavam todos pulando entre as árvores, olhando para todos os lados e tomando cuidado com qualquer armadilha que pudesse ter escondida por ali.

Sakura apertou os olhos, querendo ter certeza de que não estava vendo coisas e logo seus pés pararam sobre o galho de uma árvore. Seus orbes verdes analisaram todo e qualquer detalhe do ambiente. Não estava enganada. Por trás de pouquíssimas árvores, conseguia enxergar aquela construção.

Tomando cuidado aonde pisava e olhando para os lados, caminhou sobre a grama verdinha até ficar a poucos metros longe da morada. Parecia uma casa comum... De boa aparência, dois andares, bem escondida em toda aquela floresta.

Aproximou o fone dos lábios, sem tirar os olhos da construção.

"Minna."

Em seus respectivos caminhos sobre as árvores, Kakashi e Naruto rapidamente pararam a corrida sobre um galho de uma árvore, ouvindo atentamente a kunoichi pelos fones de ouvidos.

"Acho que encontrei."

"Sakura, não se mexa."

**TBC...**

* * *

**Domo! o/**

**Minna, eu sinto muito ter demorado, mas foi só hoje que eu consegui entrar com calma no PC x.x O próximo capítulo sai rápido, eu prometo! n.n**

**Agora agradecendo às reviews:**

_Uchiha Sakura-Chan _

_Ale Cale Malfoy _

_BoA Kwon Fã_

_Uchiha Harumi_

_Inuzuka Girl_

_Debizinha Mitsashi Hyuuga_

_Dbr_

_uchiha saori sakura hannna (Eu já lhe mandei um e-mail explicando como postar uma fic, ok? n.n Desculpe ter demorado, mas é pq só hoje eu realmente pude navegar na net com calma i.i Gomen!)_

_Luli Uchiha_

_atredies_

_Kelen Potter_

**Nhaaa, minna! Domo arigatou por todas reviews! n.n É tão legal recebe-la!s o/ E também obrigada Yami-chan por ter betado o capítulo! Hehehe... Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que deixem reviews também, ok? n.n**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, e sim de Kishimoto-sensei o/**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura.**

**Aviso: Cenas maduras, insinuações e linguagem adulta.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

_Em seus respectivos caminhos sobre as árvores, Kakashi e Naruto rapidamente pararam a corrida sobre um galho de uma árvore, ouvindo atentamente a kunoichi pelos fones de ouvidos._

_"Acho que encontrei."_

_"Sakura, não se mexa."_

**Capítulo IV**

A voz de Sasuke chegou aos seus ouvidos tanto pelo fone quanto pela suas costas. Com essa repentina aparição, Sakura acabou por se assustar e dar um passo para trás, algo que não deveria ter feito. Sentiu que havia pisado em falso e já ia cair num buraco, se Sasuke não tivesse segurado-a pela cintura.

Olhando para trás, Sakura pôde ver o buraco que estivera encoberto por folhas e raízes de árvores. Suspirou aliviada e assim que voltou a olhar para frente, percebeu que não havia motivo algum para ficar aliviada.

Seu corpo estava colado ao de Sasuke;

Estava sendo segurada pela cintura por ele;

Suas respirações se mesclavam;

E seus rostos estavam muito próximos;

Engasgou.

Droga, não havia motivos para ficar aliviada nesse momento...!

Sasuke apenas chegou a conclusão de que estava passando por dias ruins. Só podia ser isso. E que maldição... Seus lábios estavam implorando pelos dela... Tinha apenas que implorar para que Sakura não falasse nada. Caso falasse, não sabia se poderia se controlar como havia feito no dia anterior. Espere. Havia se controlado no dia anterior?

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Sasuke retirou a mão da cintura da jovem o mais rápido que pôde assim que ouviu a voz de Naruto. Rezou para não estar corando e correu seus olhos escuros na direção da voz. Naruto havia acabado de pousar sobre a grama, a alguns metros longe do Uchiha, com uma expressão intrigada no rosto. Kakashi apareceu logo em seguida.

"Então?" – o mais velho indagou, olhando de Sasuke para Sakura, confuso. – "Por que o pedido de 'não se mexa, Sakura'?"

Maldição... Por que Kakashi tinha que fazer essas perguntas...?.! Sasuke fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, socando-se mentalmente e dizendo para si mesmo para não corar, algo que foi inútil. Tanto ele quanto Sakura estavam corados no momento. A voz tímida e envergonhada da kunoichi respondeu à pergunta de Kakashi.

"N-Não foi nada. Esqueçam isso." – Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha, cético. Por que ela estava com aquela mania de falar 'não foi nada'? E justamente quando ela falava assim, podia apostar que havia alguma coisa nisso. No entanto, o loiro apenas ignorou, ouvindo a voz de Kakashi logo em seguida.

"Hn... Quer dizer que é aquela casa?" – os três voltaram os olhos para a construção, distante apenas alguns metros deles. Sakura assentiu com a cabeça, falando:

"Pode ser que seja o esconderijo."

"Bom, estamos mesmo jogando no escuro, então vamos lá dar uma olhada." – Naruto comentou, dando de ombros, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e começando a fazer o caminho para a casa, sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Naruto procurava qualquer mísera pista nos quartos da casa, já começando a ficar frustrado por não achar nada. Suspirou, fechando a porta do armário de roupas e indo para a sala, onde Sakura revirava todas as estantes. Logo que notou a presença do loiro, a kunoichi voltou os olhos para ele.

"Nada?"

"Iie." – Naruto respondeu, suspirando. Sakura abriu a boca para falar que também não havia tido sucesso, mas foi interrompida por Sasuke, que surgiu da cozinha, e Kakashi, que apareceu dos fundos da casa.

"Eles não estão mais aqui." – o Uchiha comentou, cravando uma faca em uma estante, calmamente. – "e tomaram todo o cuidado para não deixar pistas."

"Provavelmente sabiam que estavam sendo caçados e resolveram mudar de sede." – Kakashi falou, olhando para os três jovens.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, frustrada. Eles eram mais espertos do que pensara...

"Ei! Eles deixaram a sala cheia de explosivos...!" – Todos voltaram os olhos para Naruto, o qual apontou para alguns explosivos escondidos no sofá e outros na fresta da porta.

"O que...?" – Sakura murmurou, totalmente incrédula. Sasuke não perdeu tempo antes de quebrar uma janela que havia ali na sala com algumas shurikens.

"Andem logo...!"

Os quatro pularam pela janela bem a tempo da casa explodir, fazendo voar os vidros das janelas e as madeiras dos móveis pelo ar.

"Merda... Justo quando achei que já iríamos partir para a porrada com os shinobis." ¬¬

Naruto murmurou, mal humorado, cruzando os braços. Kakashi suspirou.

"Vamos ter que continuar caçando."

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

A Kunoichi de cabelos rosas abriu a porta de seu quarto, assim que chegaram na casa do médico de noite. Por sorte havia conseguido um quarto apenas para si, enquanto Naruto, Sasuke e Kakashi iriam dividir o mesmo aposento. Nessas horas, adorava ser a única mulher no time.

Deitou na cama macia e ficou olhando para o teto, pronta para cair no sono. Suspirou, cansada.

Mesmo com tantas missões em que precisava dormir fora de Konoha, ainda achava essa sensação estranha. Talvez fosse porque naquela morada havia um rapaz lindo que inclusive não parava de lhe passar cantadas e espiona-la em todo momento que podia. Gostaria apenas que Sasuke fosse assim...

Desejava imensamente que ele correspondesse aos seus sentimentos... Que droga, mesmo depois de tantos anos continuava apaixonada pelo Uchiha. Podia apenas se achar uma idiota porque sabia que ele nunca poderia ama-la.

Afastou-se desses pensamentos tristes e fechou os olhos, aconchegando-se mais na cama. Em poucos minutos, já havia partido para a terra dos sonhos, mantendo uma respiração ritmada.

Mal imaginava que havia um ser desconhecido atrás da porta do lado de fora. Seus passos eram os mais cautelosos possíveis, tentando não acordar o anjo que dormia ali dentro. Sua mão escorregou para a porta, abrindo-a silenciosamente e caminhando para a cama. Não tinha dúvidas que ela era linda... Dormindo serenamente... Aproximou um pouco seu rosto do dela.

Tinha que provar daqueles lábios, mesmo que fosse apenas algo rápido, mas necessitava disso. E já estava a meio caminho, quando Sakura abriu os olhos, intrigada com o barulho que escutara. Ela arregalou os olhos e sentiu o coração pular em seu peito.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Assim que gritou, não perdeu tempo antes de conectar sua mão na bochecha do intruso. O rapaz caiu sentado no chão, com a mão sobre a marca de dedos que havia ficado em seu rosto. Droga... Ela tinha uma força incrível... Aquilo estava ardendo muito!

"Sakura...!" – Sasuke chamou, abrindo a porta do quarto sem cerimônia e acendendo as luzes do aposento. Sakura olhou o Uchiha, surpresa por vê-lo ali, mas ainda assustada pelo ocorrido de alguns minutos atrás. Sasuke não gostou nadinha de ver Hiatari sentado no chão do quarto e pôde apostar que Naruto gostou menos. O loiro mal chegou no aposento e já estava com veias na testa.

"Mas que merda! O que diabos você estava fazendo no quarto da Sakura-chan a essa hora da noite?.!"

Sasuke deixou os dois discutirem e caminhou para perto da kunoichi, ignorando os gritos que Naruto e Hiatari lançavam um para o outro, ambos irritados.

"O que aconteceu?" – Sakura desviou os olhos da briga que acontecia no meio do quarto e pousou-os sobre o Uchiha na sua frente.

"H-Hiatari tentou me beijar enquanto eu estava dormindo."

Naruto cerrou o punho. Sasuke franziu o cenho, olhando para Hiatari, o qual tinha gotas descendo pela cabeça.

"Você. Está. Morto." – Naruto murmurou entre dentes, estalando os dedos ameaçadoramente.

"E-er... N-Naruto-san... espere... N-Não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu..."

Sasuke viu o loiro pular sobre o rapaz, começando a espanca-lo e pensou consigo mesmo que ele era sortudo por Naruto ter aparecido, caso contrário iria se encarregar pessoalmente de dar umas boas porradas nele. Ora, quem Hiatari achava que era para tentar beijar Sakura?.! Só ele, Uchiha Sasuke, podia fazer isso.

_O que?.! Que merda é essa que eu estou pensando?.!_

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Seguida apenas pelos pequenos e finos raios do sol da manhã, Sakura abriu caminho por entre alguns arbustos pela décima vez. Ela própria não conseguia acreditar que havia saído no meio da madrugada para ir procurar pistas do esconderijo dos ninjas pelas redondezas do vilarejo. E naquele momento, supunha que eram seis e meia da manhã, estava fazendo o caminho de volta para a casa do médico, onde seus amigos deviam estar dormindo.

Percorrer aquela floresta de noite não havia sido nada agradável... E muito menos porque não conseguira nenhuma pista. Nada. Nem ao menos um vestígio. Droga... Se continuasse desse jeito, voltariam para Konoha em uma semana ou mais...!

Caminhando pelas ruas do vilarejo, Sakura notou que as ruas continuavam desertas, exceto por um ou dois gatos pingados que passavam vez ou outra. Assim que dobrou uma esquina vazia, acabou por levar um susto.

"Hiatari-san...!" – ainda de olhos arregalados, a kunoichi correu até o rapaz, o qual caiu de joelhos no chão, com uma mão sobre o ombro. Sakura ajoelhou-se na frente do jovem e pôde ver claramente o sangue manchando a blusa dele na área do ombro e já tingindo uma parte do peito também.

"Abaixe a manga do seu kimono, rápido." – Hiatari obedeceu à médica e em poucos segundos, seu ombro esquerdo estava à mostra e ele próprio não acreditou que o ferimento estivesse sangrando tanto assim.

Colocando a mão direita a alguns centímetros acima do machucado do rapaz, Sakura concentrou-se para uma luz verde começar a reluzir em sua mão. Hiatari ficou assombrado com a habilidade que a jovem possuía, vendo o ferimento no seu ombro cicatrizar lentamente.

"O que aconteceu com você, Hiatari-san?" – o rapaz logo encontrou os olhos esmeralda da kunoichi, a qual ainda o curava com seus poderes médicos.

"Eu fui investigar para você sobre esses ninjas, Sakura-san."

"O que...?" – ela ficou surpresa com aquelas palavras.

"Mas acabei sendo atacado por eles."

"Quer dizer que você sabe onde eles estão?" – Hiatari notou a esperança na voz da jovem.

"Sakura?"

Os dois viraram os rostos para a voz masculina que ouviram. Sakura arregalou os olhos, ligeiramente surpresa, enquanto que Hiatari sentiu gotas descerem pela sua cabeça. Não sabia por que, mas aquele olhar gélido de Sasuke lhe dava arrepios.

"Sasuke-kun...?" – o Uchiha franziu o cenho vendo Sakura ajoelhada na frente de Hiatari.

O que estava acontecendo ali?

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Estava cuidando de um ferimento de Hiatari-san." – após ter terminado seu trabalho, Sakura levantou, encarando o Uchiha em sua frente. Hiatari ajeitou o kimono, ainda no chão, e ficou observando os dois, com medo de fazer algum movimento que confirmasse sua sentença de morte. – "Onde estão o Naruto e o Kakashi-sensei?"

"Devem estar dormindo."

"Então o que você-?"

"Suponho que Hiatari tenha se machucado de propósito para você cuidar dele." – Sakura ficou olhando Sasuke por alguns segundos, confusa com aquele tom de voz alterado. Lentamente franziu o cenho.

"Não... é claro que não."

"Não entendo como você ainda o ajuda." – Sakura estava começando a ficar aborrecida com o Uchiha.

"Como assim, Sasuke-kun? Eu não podia deixar ele sangrando aqui."

"Você não tem a obrigação de ajudar a pessoa que tenta beijar você enquanto dorme e espiona você tomando banho."

Sasuke simplesmente não conseguia mais conter aquela sua raiva. Além do mais, as palavras estavam saindo sozinhas. Não havia como impedi-las.

"Sasuke-kun, do que diabos você está falando?.!"

"Exatamente isso que você ouviu."

"Escute, o fato de você estar com ciúmes não me impede de ajuda-lo, ok?.!"

"Sakura, quem disse que eu estou com ciúmes?"

"Ótimo, então o que você tem? Por que tanta raiva só porque estou ajudando-o?.!"

"Porque ele só está se aproveitando de você."

"Aproveitando-se de mim?.!"

"Merda, Sakura." – Sasuke fechou os olhos e abriu-os logo em seguida, mais irritado do que nunca. – "Você está se fazendo de cega ou o que?.!"

"Sasuke-kun-!"

"A menos que você esteja gostando disso também. Suponho que você queria ter beijado-o ontem a noite, não é?"

Sakura fechou os olhos, respirando fundo para conter sua raiva. Já ia abrir a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida pelo ninja.

"Da próxima vez que quiser beija-lo, não grite e então eu não irei aparecer para atrapalhar, entendeu?" – a kunoichi conteve-se ao máximo para não dar um tapa no Uchiha e limitou-se a encara-lo da forma mais gélida que conseguiu.

"**Primeiro:** ele não se machucou de propósito, ok? Para sua informação, ele foi ferido por um dos ninjas que estamos procurando. **Segundo:** ele não está se aproveitando de mim, e eu não gosto quando ele faz isso. E **terceiro**: a única pessoa que eu queria ter beijado era você, baka, e você sabe disso."

Sasuke arregalou os olhos com as últimas palavras, mesmo que estivesse encontrando os orbes furiosos dela em sua frente, acompanhados por um leve rubor na face delicada. Ambos haviam esquecido completamente da existência de Hiatari no local. O Uchiha estava tendo uma certa dificuldade para entender o que a kunoichi havia dito.

"S-Sakura-san, será que podíamos contar logo para os outros a informação?"

A voz de Hiatari chegou aos ouvidos de Sakura, fazendo-a encara-lo, ainda com o cenho franzido, irritada com a discussão com Sasuke. Concordou silenciosamente com a idéia do rapaz. Tudo que queria no momento era evitar brigar com o Uchiha novamente, sem contar que ainda estava aborrecida por todo aquele drama que, em sua opinião, não fazia o menor sentido.

_Francamente, o que está acontecendo com ele esses dias?_

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sentados na varanda da casa, sob o Sol da manhã, estavam Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto e Kakashi. O mais velho não pôde conter o pensamento de achar estranho o fato da kunoichi estar sentada o mais longe possível do Uchiha. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa?

"Foi o que Hiatari-san disse." – Sakura finalizou, olhando para Kakashi e Naruto, evitando ao máximo o olhar de Sasuke. O loiro cruzou os braços, fechando os olhos.

"Mas será que podemos confiar naquele pervertido?" ù.ú

"Aquele ferimento me parece ser bem convincente." – Kakashi comentou, pensativo. Sasuke não conseguiu conter as palavras.

"Isso é porque ele se machucou de propósito para que Sakura cuidasse dele."

Sakura fuzilou o Uchiha com o olhar. Naruto e Kakashi notaram aquele tom de voz aborrecido de Sasuke, e ficaram ainda mais confusos ao captarem o olhar mortal que a amiga estava lançando para ele.

"Sasuke-kun, por que você insiste nessa história?.!"

"..." – Sasuke apenas cruzou os braços, repreendendo-se de falar qualquer outra coisa que fosse compromete-lo mais tarde. Sakura franziu o cenho, irritada. Aquilo já estava passando dos limites.

"Bom, mas se o Sasuke-teme tiver razão-"

**CAPOW!**

"Itai... Tudo bem, eu já entendi." – Naruto murmurou, segurando seu mais recente galo na manhã. Sakura bufou, contendo-se para não bater mais uma vez no loiro. Kakashi suspirou.

"Será que vocês poderiam deixar os conflitos amorosos para mais tarde?"

**CAPOW!**

"Ok, ok. Podem discutir até quando quiserem." – Kakashi sussurrou, também segurando um galo. Droga... Por que Sakura havia inventado de ser treinada logo por Tsunade que tem aquela força terrível?

Sasuke olhou de esguelha para o sensei mortalmente. Que droga... Até Kakashi iria estragar ainda mais seu dia dizendo aquelas besteiras?.!

"Deixando a pancadaria de lado, vamos resolver o que fazer." – O Jounnin olhou para os três, seriamente. – nós vamos ter que nos dividir novamente.

"Aquela mesma divisão de antes?" – Sakura indagou, cansada.

"Não, dessa vez alguém fica para proteger Tsuki-san."

Um silêncio seguiu após essa afirmação.

"Certo... e quem é?" – Naruto perguntou, meio receoso.

"Hum..." – Kakashi pareceu analisar cada um, todas as habilidades que cada um possuía e as estratégias que teriam que seguir. Naruto já estava preparando todos seus golpes para aplicar no Jounnin, caso ele o escolhesse para ficar na casa. – "Sakura, acho que você é a mais indicada."

"O que?.! Não!"

A médica-nin encarou Kakashi, exasperada.

"Kakashi-sensei, eu quero lutar...! Eu não vou ficar aqui!"

"Sakura, você fica." – a voz decidida de Sasuke fez com que a jovem o olhasse com mais fúria do que nunca.

"Sasuke, o que diabos você tem?.! Por acaso tirou o dia para me encher?.! É isso?.!" – Naruto e Kakashi ficaram pasmos com a cena. – "Eu não vou ficar aqui! Já disse!"

"Não interessa se você quer ou não ficar, você não tem escolha, entendeu?" – Sasuke retrucou, olhando-a com os olhos estreitados.

"E quem você acha que é para dizer se eu tenho ou não escolha?.! Que merda! Vá cuidar da sua vida e me deixe em paz!"

Sakura levantou e saiu pisando duro, fechando a porta com estrépito.

O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos no local.

Sasuke murmurou um palavrão antes de cerrar o punho e sair dali também, quase quebrando a porta ao fecha-la. Naruto e Kakashi se entreolharam, perplexos.

"Er... Eles... brigaram?" oo'

"Não, Naruto. Acho que o Sasuke pediu a Sakura em casamento e eles resolveram curtir a manhã juntos."

"Que droga, Kakashi-sensei! Você não consegue falar sério em nenhum momento?"

"Isso é porque **você** faz perguntas estúpidas."

**CAPOW!**

"Itai..."

"..." òó

**TBC...**

* * *

**Hehehe... Capítulo grande, hein? o.o' Pra compensar o terceiro, que foi minusculo xD**

**Reviews:**

_--> Uchiha Sana-chan (Não é sempre, mas na maioria das vezes euatualizo a ficno final de semana n.n')_

_--> T!T!_

_--> Luli Uchiha_

_--> Uchiha Harumi_

_--> Debizinha Mitsashi Hyuuga_

_--> Inuzuka Girl_

**Domo arigatou, minna! n.n Valeu mesmo!.!.!.! n.n Nhhaaaa! Fiquei muito feliz com todas o/ E apenas espero que vcs gostem desse capítulo enorme (xD) e deixem reviews, onegai! i.i**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, e sim de Kishimoto-sensei o/**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura.**

**Aviso: Cenas maduras, insinuações e linguagem adulta.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Sakura estava sentada na mesma varanda que a de manhã, só que dessa vez apreciando a noite. Ou pelo menos tentando. A discussão que tivera com Sasuke ainda estava ecoando em sua mente, repetidas vezes, e isso só a deixava mais irritada. Nem mesmo a lua bonita no céu estrelado conseguia lhe chamar a atenção e acalma-la um pouco.

A única coisa que tinha vontade no momento era de socar Sasuke. Será que ele estava na TPM? Não era possível que ele tivesse resolvido pegar no seu pé de uma hora pra outra.

"_Que merda... É só pensar que ele aparece."_ – Sakura levantou bem a tempo de Sasuke entrar no seu campo de visão. Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, ignorando qualquer coisa ao redor. Até que o Uchiha cansou daquilo e se aproximou da Kunoichi.

A voz dela veio tão gélida quanto a brisa que estava passando por ali no momento.

"O que você quer?"

"..."

"Eu realmente não quero falar nada com você, Sasuke." – o rapaz notou a ausência do sufixo em seu nome e entendeu o quanto ela estava irritada mesmo. Mas não se importou com isso. Fora até ali para falar com ela e nada o impediria de faze-lo.

"Mas eu quero falar com você."

"Escute, se você veio aqui para me fazer um discurso dos motivos de eu não poder ir amanhã, então-"

"Sakura, você ainda não entendeu o motivo?" – a jovem olhou-o, cheia de descrença.

"O que você quer dizer? Que eu tenho que ficar para proteger Tsuki-san? Eu já sei-"

"Se você for, pode se machucar."

O silêncio se estendeu por longos segundos, nos quais Sakura ficou encarando Sasuke da forma mais incrédula e surpresa que poderia.

"Você..."

"..."

"Você está dizendo que... está preocupado comigo?"

Sasuke continuou apenas encarando-a, tentando não se perder naqueles orbes verdes. Viu a expressão no rosto dela se transformar para algo incrédulo e confuso.

"Mas eu pensei que você não se preocupasse...! Pensei que... você estivesse com raiva de mim..." – o Uchiha não pôde mais ficar sem fazer nada. Em poucos segundos, já havia prendido a jovem contra a parede, seus braços apoiados na mesma, dos lados da cabeça de Sakura. Não imaginou que isso fez o coração dela parar uma batida.

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

"Eu **estou** com raiva de você, baka. Por que você tem que ser tão irritante, Sakura?"

"_O que...?"_

Ainda olhando naqueles olhos esmeralda, Sasuke não conseguia afastar seus pensamentos que indagavam por que ela tinha que ser tão irritante e não atender ao que os outros pediam, mesmo que fosse para seu bem. Por que ela tinha aquele controle sobre ele? Por que ela tinha que ser tão irritantemente linda...?.!

Sem saber o que dizer, Sakura apenas encostou o rosto no tórax dele, fechando os olhos para tentar acalmar seu coração. Para tentar colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Seria possível que ele se preocupava tanto assim com ela...? Por que...? Por que ele fazia isso?

"Sasuke-kun..." – o Uchiha apenas fechou os olhos, na mesma posição de antes, com o rosto dela ainda enterrado em seu peito. Tê-la tão próxima de si era tão bom... O cheiro de cerejeira que exalava dela era embriagador demais... E temia que ela estivesse ouvindo o quanto seu coração estava batendo rápido no momento. – "Por que você gosta de brincar com os meus sentimentos...?"

"..."

O jovem continuou calado, desfrutando ao máximo o calor do corpo dela. O silêncio que brotou após aquela pergunta reinou por um bom tempo. Um tempo em que Sasuke não soube o que responder. Não estava em condições de racionar com tudo aquilo acontecendo. Só lembrava que realmente brincava com os sentimentos dela... Lembrava claramente e naquele momento doía saber disso.

Doía mais do que poderia imaginar.

"Gomen..." – o murmúrio do Uchiha alcançou os ouvidos da kunoichi. Sakura sentiu as palavras saírem antes mesmo de pensar nelas.

"Eu... Eu vou amanhã, ok? Vou com vocês."

"Hn..."

Sasuke podia aceitar qualquer coisa naquele momento. Estava tão embriagado com tudo que poderiam pedir para aturar Naruto, Ino e Lee por uma semana e ele apenas aceitaria, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

"Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Sasuke-kun..."

"..."

"Acho que... eu ficaria mais preocupada com você se eu não for. Se você se machucar, pelo menos eu estarei lá para cuidar dos seus ferimentos..."

"Sakura..."

"Hn?"

"Não entendo por que você se importa tanto comigo."

A Kunoichi sorriu docemente, ainda com o rosto escondido no tórax do rapaz.

"Isso é fácil, Sasuke-kun..."

"..."

"É porque eu amo você."

O Uchiha continuou de olhos fechados, apreciando o efeito que aquelas palavras causavam em seus ouvidos, em sua mente, em seu coração. Um efeito que não esperou.

Afastando a jovem de si, ele olhou-a fixamente e deu a resposta mais inesperada que Sakura poderia receber.

Um beijo.

Inclinando-se ligeiramente, encontrando aqueles lábios que tanto queria provar antes... Apreciando-os de todas as formas possíveis, antes de sentir Sakura entreabri-los para a entrada de sua língua faminta. Explorou cada pedacinho da boca dela, até os mais escondidos que pôde achar. E enquanto estava perdendo-se na sensação maravilhosa de beija-la, sua mão não estava gastando tempo e já fazia um caminho discretamente para aquela cintura fina, segurando-a com mais firmeza e aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

Sakura gemeu assim que ele mordiscou de leve seu lábio inferior, antes de se afastar lentamente. Por um momento, Sasuke ficou apreciando a face bonita da jovem, a qual ainda estava de olhos fechados, como se estivesse rezando para que o beijo não tivesse acabado e que logo estaria beijando-o novamente. No entanto, o Uchiha teve que se conter. Se continuassem com aquilo, realmente não sabia até onde mais poderia se controlar.

E ainda mais com aquele gemido dela ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos.

Droga. Tinham que parar por ali **mesmo**.

"Sakura." – abrindo os olhos lentamente, a Kunoichi logo encontrou aqueles olhos escuros analisando-a atentamente. O Uchiha abandonou a cintura dela, muito a contra gosto, deixando-a ligeiramente confusa.

"Sasuke-kun...?" – a médica-nin o observou se afastar um pouco mais.

"Nós... Nós temos que dormir. Amanhã vamos atrás dos shinobis, esqueceu?"

"Ah... claro..."

Sakura não pôde conter um semblante triste, vendo-o se distanciar e entrar na casa. Será que isso significava que ele estava apenas brincando novamente com seus sentimentos...? Aquele beijo não havia sido nada para ele então...?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

"É isso aí!" – Naruto exclamou na manhã seguinte, na frente da casa em que estava hospedado, radiante de felicidade e expectativa. – "Vamos acabar com esses shinobis hoje!"

Kakashi não pôde fazer nada a não ser sorrir vendo o loiro ansioso, uma gota descendo pela sua cabeça. Nada iria mudar a vontade de lutar que Naruto tinha. Sasuke ignorou o rival completamente, olhando de esguelha para a porta da casa, onde duas pessoas estavam se falando.

A raiva recomeçou a invadi-lo.

Sakura e Hiatari.

Aguçando os ouvidos, o Uchiha continuou na mesma posição de antes, escutando o diálogo que os dois travavam no momento.

"Sakura-san, tome cuidado, por favor." – ele tomou as mãos da Kunoichi entre as suas, olhando-a fixamente, fazendo um pequeno rubor surgir na face dela.

"Não se preocupe. Eu vou me cuidar" n.n'

Sasuke fechou os olhos momentaneamente, pensando consigo mesmo que não havia com o que se preocupar porque ele estaria lá para cuidar dela. Se falasse isso para a jovem sabia que iriam acabar numa discussão novamente, então resolveu ficar calado. Observou Sakura se desvencilhar das mãos de Hiatari e caminhar até onde estava ele próprio, Kakashi e Naruto.

O portador da Kyuubi olhou Sakura, confuso.

"Sakura-chan, você não ia ficar aqui na casa?"

"**Ia**, disse muito bem." – a Kunoichi retrucou, colocando suas luvas de cor preta. Kakashi rapidamente pegou seu livro e fixou o olhar no mesmo, sabendo que Naruto não iria gostar muito de descobrir que havia deixado-a ir junto com eles.

Não podia esquecer que Sasuke também fazia parte dessa autorização. O Hatake suspirou, recordando que qualquer coisa que tivesse Sasuke no meio era apenas uma desculpa para eles começarem a brigar u.u

"Mas então-?"

"Naruto, pare de nos fazer perder tempo e vamos logo." – Sasuke falou, impaciente com aquela demora toda. O loiro lançou um olhar assassino para o Uchiha, e só não pulou em cima dele porque Kakashi começou a fazer o caminho que dava para a saída do vilarejo, este último respirando aliviado por Sasuke ser impaciente.

Assim que alcançaram o começo da floresta, os quatro foram direto para as árvores, pulando rapidamente por entre elas. Com apenas um objetivo em mente: alcançar a fronteira com o vilarejo vizinho, onde os shinobis deveriam estar.

Naruto já estava pensando em quantas shurikens e kunais iria lançar em Hiatari se tudo aquilo fosse mentira. Não duvidaria muito, afinal ele poderia estar apenas querendo impressionar Sakura, mostrando que tinha utilidade. Bufou, irritado. _Aquele filho da mãe querendo aparecer pra Sakura-chan...! Grrr... eu vou mata-lo quando voltarmos para a casa de Tsuki-san! ¬¬_

Sasuke estava tentando manter sua mente focada no que estava fazendo no momento, e na luta que logo teriam que travar, no entanto... seus pensamentos não se cansavam de faze-lo recordar a noite anterior. Aquele beijo com Sakura... Seu estômago revirava sempre que recordava da sensação dos lábios dela contra os seus, de suas línguas acariciando-se vez ou outra...

_Pare, Sasuke! Que diabos... Esqueça isso e se concentre na missão!_

Kakashi e Sakura pareciam ser os únicos que estavam raciocinando normalmente naquele dia, seus olhos estudando todo local que passavam, seus sentidos tentando perceber a presença de algum chakra por perto. Algo que pareceu ter funcionado, porque os dois se entreolharam rapidamente e pararam a corrida, pousando suavemente sobre uma árvore.

Naruto e Sasuke apenas os imitaram, tentando se situar. O Uchiha logo sentiu a presença de três chakras mais adiante e voltou os olhos para essa direção. Situado entre pequenos morros, havia uma casa velha, por onde saía uma fraca fumaça de sua chaminé.

"Vamos nos aproximar devagar, entenderam?" – Kakashi ordenou olhando especialmente para um loiro presente ali. – "Ouviu, Naruto?"

"Por que você só olha pra mim nessas horas, Kakashi-sensei?" ¬¬ - o Jounnin revirou os olhos, suspirando.

"Esqueça. Vamos."

**TBC...**

* * *

**Olá, minna! n.n**

**Awe, finalmente aconteceu o beijo entre os dois pombinhos apaixonados, né? xD Agora resta saber o que vai se desenrolar entre eles depois disso o/ Não tenho muito o que comentar então vamos direto para os agradecimentos às reviews:**

**Reviews:**

--> _Inuzuka Girl_

_--> T!T! (Onegai significa por favor n.n)_

_--> Uchiha Harumi _

_--> Arashi _

_--> Prix_

_--> __Debizinha Mitsashi Hyuuga_

_--> __Uchiha Sana-chan_

_--> Day-chan _

_--> Sango Youko_

_--> Yume_

**É isso n.n Muito obrigada por todos os comentários e por estarem gostando da fic n.n Ficomuito feliz com isso! o/ E por favor, gente, não parem de deixar reviews, por favor, por favor! i.i**

**/o/**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, e sim de Kishimoto-sensei o/**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura.**

**Aviso: Cenas maduras, insinuações e linguagem adulta.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Em poucos passos, o grupo já se encontrava ao redor da casa, cada um em um local específico, analisando porta, janelas e até mesmo a chaminé atentamente, tentando ao máximo não fazer barulho e não serem vistos passando por uma janela. O silêncio mortal que estava pairando sobre o ambiente foi cortado pelo barulho de um explosivo. Sakura protegeu os olhos, colocando os braços na frente do rosto assim que estilhaços de vidro voaram em sua direção.

"Mas que diabos...?" – Naruto não teve tempo de completar a sentença porque teve que se defender de um soco dado por um homem de cabelos alaranjados e olhos escuros. O loiro não pôde conter o sorriso de triunfo nos lábios, tendo esperado tanto por um momento de luta.

Sasuke ativou o sharingan e rapidamente voltou os olhos para o lado, achando seu inimigo, o qual lhe acertou um chute. O desconhecido praguejou baixinho assim que viu a fumaça aparecer e um tronco de árvore surgir no chão. _Droga... Kawarimi no Jutsu..._

"O que você está olhando?" – Sasuke indagou no telhado da casa, com um sorriso confiante na face, analisando a expressão de irritação que havia surgido no rosto de seu oponente de cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos.

Kakashi levou sua mão para a pequena bolsa atada em sua perna direita e retirou dali uma kunai, lançando-a para trás de si. Ouviu que havia acertado e assim que se virou para olhar, ficou surpreso. O sangue que espirrou não era do inimigo, e sim de um cadáver que seu oponente usou como escudo.

Sakura arregalou os olhos ao ver a cena. Provavelmente aquele cara morava naquela casa e havia sido morto pelos shinobis que estavam procurando... Cerrou o punho, indignada com tanta crueldade. Seus olhos verdes observaram o shinobi jogar o corpo do homem no chão, num canto próximo a um arbusto e árvores. Enquanto Kakashi recomeçava a luta com seu oponente, a kunoichi não hesitou em correr até o homem no solo.

Droga... Ele estava morto mesmo...

Sasuke se encontrava desviando dos chutes e socos que seu inimigo tentava lhe acertar. Com o sharingan em seu favor, ficava ainda mais fácil desviar. Cansando dessa brincadeira chata, o Uchiha calculou o tempo certo e abaixou-se velozmente, acertando um chute no rosto do shinobi, fazendo-o voar alguns metros acima do chão. Um sorriso confiante brincou em seus lábios, antes de avançar contra ele, ainda no ar.

"Shishin Rendan!"

O shinobi sentiu seu corpo gritar em protesto quando foi atingido em diversos locais pelos chutes do Uchiha, e logo que atingiu o chão sem piedade, o ar fugiu de seus pulmões. Graças a colisão, uma nuvem de poeira subiu alguns centímetros, e Sasuke aproveitou a oportunidade para se afastar um pouco do buraco onde seu inimigo estava caído.

Seus olhos escuros observaram a poeira baixar lentamente, da mesma forma que o shinobi também se ergueu do chão, sangue escorrendo de sua boca. Sasuke já possuía uma kunai na mão e rapidamente olhou para Sakura, a qual ainda estava no chão, com o cadáver ao seu lado.

"Merda." – sem hesitar, o Uchiha atirou a kunai contra o arbusto que tinha atrás dela. A jovem não soube se acabou por se assustar pela kunai ou pelo barulho de um bushin sendo acertado atrás das plantas. Sasuke franziu o cenho ainda mais e esqueceu-se completamente de seu inimigo, começando a fazer logo os nins da Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu. No entanto, antes que pudesse completar, foi atingido por um soco e atirado contra o tronco de uma árvore.

Assim que sua mente parou de girar, Sasuke arregalou os olhos ao ver a cena.

Aquele sangue espirrando... Era de Sakura... Maldição! Um quarto shinobi havia perfurado a barriga dela com uma espada! _Puta merda... _Ele não imaginava que Naruto e Kakashi também arregalaram os olhos, estáticos com o que estavam vendo. O shinobi de olhos violeta retirou a espada do estômago da garota, vendo pingos de sangue escorrer pela lâmina.

"Sakura-chan!" – Naruto já ia correr até a amiga, mas viu ela lançar uma kunai atrás dele e acertar um bushin.

"Cuide da sua própria luta, Naruto." – o loiro já ia retrucar, ainda preocupado, mas sentiu que dois bushins o seguraram, impedindo-o de escapar dali. Sasuke trincou os dentes, irritado e estava tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem para fazer algum tipo de estratégia, quando viu a kunoichi levantar, ignorando o ferimento e dar um passo para ficar um pouco mais distante de seu inimigo.

A jovem tentava a todo custo ignorar o sangue que fluía de seu ferimento e as palavras de sua sensei, as quais lhe lembravam que não podia se machucar numa luta, caso contrário não teria ninguém para curar seus companheiros... Droga... Agora não podia mais chorar sobre o leite derramado...

Franzindo o cenho, Sakura viu o seu oponente avançar em sua direção. A cada movimento que fazia para desviar da espada eram várias gotas que caíam sobre o chão, e tinha a impressão que o ferimento abria cada vez mais. Tinha que terminar com isso rápido. Agilmente deu um soco na barriga do cara, lançando-o contra uma árvore e largando a espada no meio do caminho.

Sasuke fez alguns nins com as mãos e lançou inúmeras bolas de fogo em direção ao seu inimigo, voltando os olhos rapidamente para Sakura e vendo-a enterrar a espada no solo. O shinobi de olhos violeta levantou e lançou várias kunais contra a kunoichi, as quais foram desviadas facilmente. No entanto, algo que a jovem não sabia era que havia explosivos nessas kunais.

Houve uma explosão ao redor de onde Sakura se encontrava. O shinobi ganhou um sorriso confiante no rosto ao ver a cena.

"Já morreu? Você era mesmo uma inútil, muito fraca." – ele engasgou logo em seguida, arregalando os olhos, sentindo alguém segurar seu pulso com força. Antes de pensar em fazer qualquer coisa, sentiu o pulso ser quebrado e aquela dor que estava sentindo sair na forma de um grito agoniado.

"Desculpe, acho que não entendi o que você quis dizer."

Com uma expressão assassina no rosto, Sakura continuava segurando o pulso quebrado dele e sem perder mais tempo, enterrou a espada na costa dele, atravessando-a sem piedade. Sangue começou a jorrar do ferimento do homem e em poucos minutos seu coração havia parado de bater. A kunoichi jogou o morto no chão e não pôde mais agüentar.

Caiu de joelhos no solo, começando a tossir e encharcando sua mão de sangue.

"_Sakura."_ – Sasuke olhou mortalmente para seu inimigo, como se dissesse 'Saia daqui ou eu mato você agora mesmo.' Talvez o sharingan também tivesse algum tipo de impacto porque ele engasgou e recuou alguns passos, receoso, ainda repensando se valia mesmo a pena impedi-lo de correr até a kunoichi, algo que ele iria fazer antes de lhe lançar aquele olhar assassino.

Seus outros companheiros assassinos perceberam a situação também.

"Nós vamos mata-los da próxima vez." – o shinobi que estava lutando contra Kakashi falou, enquanto os outros pegavam o corpo sem vida de seu amigo. Em poucos segundos, eles sumiram pela floresta. Sasuke foi até Sakura e não quis acreditar quando viu o estado daquele ferimento. A barriga dela estava cheia de sangue, assim como suas mãos, devido ao fato de estar tossindo.

Sakura olhou para o Uchiha, o qual se ajoelhou em sua frente.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sakura-chan...!" – Sakura pôde apenas ver Naruto e Kakashi correndo preocupados até ela, antes de desmaiar e cair nos braços de alguém.

O Uchiha ficou olhando a kunoichi ferida em seus braços e se amaldiçoou mentalmente. Droga... Era justamente por isso que não queria que ela participasse dessa luta. Seus olhos negros pousaram sobre Kakashi.

"Eu vou leva-la até o vilarejo e vocês podem ir atrás daqueles três."

"Nós podemos ir atrás deles em outro momento. Temos que cuidar de Sakura primeiro."

Sasuke e Naruto apenas assentiram e seguiram o Jounnin pulando entre as árvores, desejando chegar ao vilarejo o mais rápido possível.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Seus dedos reconheceram aquela maciez sobre si, e apertaram de leve a coberta, tentando descobrir se aquilo era real ou apenas algum sonho que estava tendo. Piscou os olhos verdes uma vez. Duas vezes. Enfim, sua cabeça parou de girar e o aposento logo entrou em foco. A primeira coisa que veio em sua mente era o que estava fazendo ali. Como se quisesse respostas, Sakura sentou na cama e arrependeu-se por isso.

Retirando as cobertas de cima de si, pôde ver que sua barriga estava enfaixada. Finalmente lembrou do ferimento, algo que explicava o motivo de estar sentindo dor por ter feito esse movimento tão brusco.

"Mas onde estão os outros...?" – a kunoichi murmurou para si mesma, intrigada. A única coisa que conseguia lembrar era que alguém a segurou antes que batesse contra o chão, e também Naruto e Kakashi com expressões preocupadas no rosto. O que acontecera com os shinobis afinal? E se eles continuaram a luta? Será que seus companheiros estavam bem?

Sem agüentar mais aquela aflição, Sakura levantou da cama e abriu a porta do quarto, ignorando totalmente a dor que seu ferimento estava lhe proporcionando.

"Sakura?" – ela virou a cabeça na direção da voz, ansiosa.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"O que você está fazendo aqui fora?" – O Uchiha se aproximou da jovem, estreitando os olhos. – "Tsuki-san disse que você tinha que repousar e não ficar andando pela casa."

"Eu não estava andando pela casa. Só queria saber o que aconteceu." – Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Você não lembra de nada?"

"Vocês mataram os shinobis depois que eu desmaiei?" – o Uchiha fechou os olhos e depois os abriu, olhando-a fixamente.

"Não. Kakashi disse que tínhamos que cuidar de você."

Sakura olhou para baixo, se sentindo péssima. Mais uma vez havia sido apenas um estorvo para eles... Droga...

"E... como estão os outros?" – ela perguntou, sem olha-lo.

"Bem. Ninguém se machucou."

"Ninguém exceto eu..."

Sasuke analisou a amiga depois daquelas palavras vendo-a com a cabeça baixa, olhando para o chão. Sabia que ela estava se sentindo mal e não precisava pensar muito para notar isso. Fechou os olhos, antes de murmurar.

"Era por isso que eu não queria que você fosse."

"Eu sei... Gomen ne..."

"Mas pelo menos você já matou um deles." – Sakura levantou os olhos para o rapaz, surpresa pelas palavras. Ele estava tentando consola-la...?

"_Sasuke-kun..._" – O Uchiha abriu os olhos e ficou encarando a jovem por alguns segundos. Até que ela fechou um dos olhos, levando uma mão até as ataduras na barriga. Devia estar ardendo por ela estar fazendo esforço...

"Você está bem?" – Sakura olhou para as bandagens brancas e viu que elas estavam começando a ficar vermelhas. Sentiu Sasuke se aproximar um pouco mais e os olhos dele analisarem melhor o ferimento. Começou a ficar tensa.

"Sim... Isso não é nada."

Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo inteiro assim que os dedos do Uchiha tocaram de leve sua barriga, como se estivesse vendo se o sangue já estava atravessando as ataduras. Nesse momento, Sasuke se deu conta do erro que havia cometido porque após ter feito isso, sentiu seu coração disparar. Lentamente encontrou os olhos verdes da kunoichi.

Assim que sua respiração se misturou com a dela, o jovem percebeu o quanto estava respirando descompassadamente. Droga... Sakura era tão irresistível... Ela era simplesmente tão tentadora...

"Sasuke-kun..." – assim que seus ouvidos captaram aquele murmúrio, o Uchiha deslizou uma de suas mãos para a cintura dela, completamente perdido naquele mar hipnotizante. Num movimento vagaroso e calmo, Sasuke capturou os lábios da jovem junto com os seus.

Droga... Odiava-se por adorar aquela sensação... Os lábios dela pareciam ter sido feitos somente para os seus... Eles eram tão macios... Tão saborosos... Sua língua não perdeu tempo em dar uma investida para adentrar a boca dela, conseguindo o que queria facilmente e aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Beijando-a da forma mais apaixonada e delicada que podia.

Sakura havia esquecido de tudo, inclusive de seu ferimento. A única coisa que poderia importar era que estava no meio de um romântico beijo com a pessoa com quem mais se importava naquele mundo e nada poderia estragar aquele instante. Lentamente seus braços correram para o pescoço dele, enlaçando-o e trazendo-o para mais perto de si, permitindo que ele a beijasse mais profundamente.

Sasuke não recusou ao convite e sua outra mão já começava a subir pelo corpo dela, alcançando aquela face tão bonita. Após algum tempo, o jovem afastou-se apenas alguns centímetros da kunoichi. Dessa vez, seus olhos se encontraram numa fração de segundos, sem sair da posição em que se encontravam. Seus lábios pedindo por mais... Seus desejos começando a apagar qualquer fio racional que permanecia em suas mentes...

Eles desviaram os olhos para o lado rapidamente, notando a presença de alguém ali. Tsuki não podia estar mais envergonhado e sem demora, falou.

"Er... Desculpem. Eu volto mais tarde." – O casal nem teve tempo de se soltar porque logo o homem já havia ido embora. Sasuke voltou a encarar a garota, como se não desse a mínima pelo médico ter aparecido. No entanto, seus orbes escuros captaram um pequeno rubor nas bochechas da jovem.

"..." – O Uchiha olhou para baixo, ainda embriagado pelo turbilhão de emoções que estava passando, e logo encontrou as ataduras na barriga dela. Droga... Estava sangrando mais do que imaginava.

Ônix encontrou verde.

"Você está sangrando, Sakura."

"Eu não me importo... Não está doend-"

"Vou chamar Tsuki-san."

Ele viu o olhar magoado da jovem, mas ignorou. Estava preocupado com ela, nada mais. Não entendia por que ela estava triste. Antes de soltar a cintura fina da kunoichi, ele murmurou.

"E vá se deitar. Você sabe que deveria estar repousando."

"Não precisa... Sasuke-kun, eu tenho poderes para me curar."

"Se você fizer isso, vai perder mais chackra ainda." – ela fez uma expressão de mágoa novamente.

"Você não percebe que eu só quero ficar com você...?" – o rapaz ficou olhando-a demoradamente, processando aquelas palavras repetidas vezes. Fechou os olhos, cansado. _Eu também, baka..._

"Sakura, não seja irritante e volte logo para o quarto."

Sasuke afastou-se dela e já de costas, suspirou. Também queria ficar com ela, mas estava preocupado demais com aquele ferimento. E é claro que nunca iria dizer isso para a companheira. Uchiha Sasuke nunca dizia tais coisas...

Sakura sabia que não ia adiantar ir atrás dele, então apenas entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, encostando-se na mesma. Queria apenas entender o motivo dele estar fazendo tudo aquilo se não sentia nada...

**TBC..**

* * *

**Gente, eu queria me desculpar rapidamente pelo atraso do capítulo, mas é q a Yami-chan estava viajando e eu estava esperando ela betar, sabem u.u**

**Bom, eu to morrendo de pressa agora, então sem mais delongas, vou agradecer às reviews n.n**

**Reviews:**

_Debizinha Mitsashi Hyuuga_

_Day-chan (TBC significa To Be Continued)_

_Luli Uchiha_

_Uchiha Harumi_

_Uchiha Kyoko_

_Paulinha-Chan_

_T!T! (Bom, então acho que são a mesma coisa sim o.o' Hehe n.n')_

_July-chan_

**Muito obrigada mesmoooo! n.n E espero que não deixem de comentar, ok? n.n'' Estou esperando as reviews pra saber o q vcs acharam da luta e do momento romântico SasuSaku o/**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, e sim de Kishimoto-sensei o/**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura.**

**Aviso: Cenas maduras, insinuações e linguagem adulta.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

"Foi ver como estava a Sakura, Sasuke?" – Kakashi perguntou assim que viu o shinobi entrar no quarto masculino, onde ele estava em pé e Naruto estava sentado na cama, esperando ansiosamente pelo jantar. A pergunta do Jounnin foi suficiente para fazer Naruto arregalar os olhos e Sasuke corar bem de leve. O Uchiha tentou disfarçar, falando numa voz gélida:

"Quem falou isso?"

"Tsuki-san."

Puta merda... Será que ele havia dito para Kakashi sobre o beijo...?.! Não! Não poderia ser tão azarado assim...!

"E como ela está?" – Naruto perguntou, ansioso, ignorando o fato de ser totalmente algo estranho e incomum Sasuke ter ido ver como Sakura estava.

"Sangrando."

"NANI?.!"

"Estou dizendo que ela está sangrando, imbecil." – Sasuke não estava tendo muito sucesso em esconder o rubor, mas ficou grato que Naruto estivesse mais preocupado com Sakura para notar isso.

"Mas...! Mas desde quando?"

"_Um pouco antes de eu ter beijado-a._" ... – Sasuke estava ficando seriamente incomodado com seus pensamentos.

Droga. Tinha que sair dali.

"Hein? Hein?"

"Eu não sei, mas que droga."

"Não se preocupe, Naruto. Tsuki-san já deve ter ido vê-la." – Kakashi confortou o rapaz, sorrindo, fazendo Naruto suspirar mais aliviado. Sasuke já ia sair do quarto para respirar ar puro e clarear a mente, quando ouviu o barulho de algo sendo invocado. Seus olhos rapidamente reconheceram aquele cachorro no chão do aposento.

"Pakkun?" – Naruto olhou para Kakashi, confuso. – "Por que você o chamou?"

"Porque vou voltar para Konoha e o Pakkun vai ficar aqui para tomar conta das crianças." – Naruto sentiu uma veia pulsar em sua testa.

"Crianças?.!"

"E por que você vai voltar para Konoha, Kakashi?" – Sasuke indagou, intrigado.

"Bom, nós vamos ter que procurar mais pistas sobre os inimigos porque eles fugiram, esqueceram? Nesse tempo, eu tenho que executar algumas missões para Konoha."

"Mas nós também temos missões pra executar lá!" – Naruto retrucou, indignado. Kakashi apenas suspirou.

"Vocês estão executando **essa** missão. Vamos levar um pouco mais de tempo para achar mais informações sobre os shinobis e Sakura ainda não pode lutar. O ferimento dela foi grave e ela perdeu muito sangue, Naruto. Não podemos deixa-la sozinha e sair para acabar com os inimigos, entendeu?"

Naruto cruzou os braços, virando a cara para o lado. Infelizmente tinha que concordar que a atual situação da kunoichi não era nada boa, então resolveu ficar calado. Kakashi caminhou até a porta e antes de sair, olhou para o cachorro.

"Pakkun, você vai tomar conta da situação aqui e vai me informar qualquer coisa que acontecer, ok?"

"Certo, como quiser." – o cachorro respondeu, sem expressão nenhuma na face.

"Ja."

Com apenas aquela palavra, Kakashi saiu do quarto. Sasuke resolveu fazer o mesmo, ainda atordoado com tudo que estava acontecendo em relação a ele e Sakura. Realmente tinha que tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Sem falar nada, o Uchiha saiu do aposento, deixando apenas Naruto e Pakkun.

Silêncio.

"Quer dizer que vamos ter que dividir o quarto com um cachorro?"

Pakkun pulou em cima do rapaz, mordendo sua traseira.

"AHHHHHHH!"

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

O par de olhos azuis acompanhava o movimento das pessoas que passavam na frente daquela casa, fazendo caminhos para diversos lugares. O loiro possuía um semblante de tédio na face geralmente radiante, uma mão apoiando o queixo, sentado na varanda da casa em que estava hospedado, devido a uma missão que estava cumprindo. Ou tentando cumprir.

Suspirou. Era um saco ficar sentado ali, só olhando as pessoas passarem atarefadas... E ainda estava preocupado com Sakura... Que droga...

Sasuke também se encontrava sentado na varanda, seus olhos perdidos no espaço e no tempo, fingindo estar olhando para a rua. No entanto, estava fitando o nada porque simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar na jovem Haruno. Aquele maldito ferimento dela... E aquela quantidade terrível de sangue que havia perdido... Maldição... Por que havia concordado em deixa-la ir?.!

Era exatamente por isso que se odiava nesse momento. Se não fosse por seus sentimentos idiotas, Sakura não estaria daquele jeito, e poderiam ter muito bem acabado com os inimigos, completado a missão e deviam estar em Konoha, no escritório da Gondaime para ouvir a próxima missão que teriam.

"Aquele idiota..." – Sasuke olhou Naruto de esguelha, saindo de seus devaneios ao ouvir a voz distante do rapaz. Considerando que sempre se chamavam desse jeito, poderia jurar que ele estava procurando um meio de passar o tempo brigando e lhe enchendo o saco. Algo que Sasuke realmente não estava a fim no momento.

"Sasuke, você não acha que ele é um pervertido idiota que está se aproveitando da Sakura-chan?" – o loiro olhou para Sasuke, esperando uma resposta, aparentemente irritado.

Que pergunta. E não era óbvio?

"... Que seja."

Deus. Que resposta também.

"Feh... Eu sei que você está morrendo de ódio dele."

"O que você quer dizer, Dobe?" – Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, tentando ao máximo não demonstrar emoção alguma em sua voz. – "Só porque ele fica passando cantadas na Sakura?"

"É claro, Teme. -.- Eu vi quando você ficou todo alterado quando ele tentou beija-la de noite."

Merda.

"Além do mais, você está toda hora olhando para o nada." – Naruto tinha que admitir que por mais gostasse de Sakura, era impossível de não notar que Sasuke também estava apaixonado por ela. Estava escrito em grandes e brilhantes letras na testa dele.

"_Esse filho da mãe... Como ele consegue perceber isso?.!"_

"Ei, falando naquele imbecil..." – o loiro mudou o assunto, franzindo o cenho, atraindo a atenção de Sasuke. – Nós temos que vigia-lo mais vezes agora.

"Do que você está falando, baka?"

"Ora, você sabe que a Sakura-chan está indefesa agora que está com aquele ferimento."

"E daí?"

"E daí que ele vai passar mais cantadas e vai tentar beija-la mais vezes...!" – O Uzumaki respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. O Uchiha apenas fechou os olhos.

"Faça como quiser." – e levantou logo após sua sentença. Naruto o observou, confuso.

"Aonde você vai?"

_Pense numa desculpa rápido! Pense, pense, pense..._

"Falar com Pakkun."

O.O

O.O''

Naruto ficou olhando o companheiro adentrar na casa, ainda sem acreditar naquilo. Sasuke iria falar com Pakkun? Mas... sobre o que? o.o'

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Em poucos passos, o Uchiha chegou na porta do quarto onde a jovem se encontrava. Fechou os olhos, descrente de que estava ali. Não queria admitir para si mesmo, mas queria apenas ter certeza de que Hiatari não estava incomodando a kunoichi ferida. Mas que droga Sakura estava fazendo com ele?.!

Olhando ao redor para ter certeza de que ninguém passava pela área, Sasuke abriu a porta silenciosamente e adentrou no aposento. Seus olhos pousaram sobre aquela figura de 18 anos deitada na cama, dormindo tranqüilamente. Ela estava tão bonita daquele jeito...

Lentamente se aproximou dela, sentando na beirada da cama.

Com bastante cautela, Sasuke afastou algumas mechas de cabelo da face de Sakura, analisando-a atentamente. Viu a jovem abrir os olhos, sem cerimônia e encara-lo, confusa. Merda... Ela não estava dormindo...! Então quer dizer que ela sabia que havia tocado em seu cabelo...! Droga, droga! Por que isso estava acontecendo?.!

"Por que você está fazendo isso comigo, Sasuke-kun...?" – ela murmurou, sem retirar os olhos dos dele.

"... Do que você está falando, Sakura?" – ele realmente não estava entendendo aquilo. Não lembrava de estar fazendo algo ruim em relação a ela. Muito pelo contrário, iria matar qualquer um que se atrevesse a fazer tal coisa.

"..." – Sakura ficou calada, observando os olhos dele correrem dos seus próprios para seus lábios, alternadamente. Sentiu a face ruborizar. Pensou em dizer algo e abriu a boca para falar, mas não veio som algum. Sasuke notou os lábios ligeiramente partidos dela como um convite, e encontrou aqueles olhos verdes uma última vez antes de fechar os seus próprios para apreciar o sabor daqueles lábios tentadores.

Inconscientemente, Sakura enlaçou o pescoço dele com seus braços, dando passagem para a língua dele explorar sua boca pela terceira vez. E pela terceira vez, sentiu as mesmas coisas que antes sentira... As mesmas borboletas rodopiando em seu estômago... O mesmo arrepio percorrendo todo seu ser... O mesmo desejo de que se o mundo parasse naquele momento, seria a pessoa mais feliz que poderia existir... Continuar beijando Sasuke era a única coisa que pedia naquele instante.

E para sua infelicidade, sentiu os lábios dele abandonarem os seus alguns segundos depois. Seu coração disparou assim que observou a face bonita de Sasuke tão próxima à sua. O Uchiha fechou os olhos, retirando os braços dela de seu pescoço, gentilmente. Tinha que se controlar até porque ela não estava bem de saúde...

"E o seu ferimento?" – aquela voz que classificara como sexy adentrou os ouvidos da jovem e notou o quanto estava gentil no momento...

"Já está melhor... Não está mais sangrando desde ontem à noite." – Sasuke limitou-se apenas a encarar a kunoichi, pensando consigo mesmo que era bom saber daquilo. Era ótimo, para falar a verdade.

A porta do aposento se abriu com tranqüilidade e Sasuke rapidamente se levantou da cama, vendo que o intruso era Naruto. O loiro olhou para o rival, intrigado.

"Sasuke, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Boa pergunta.

"A pergunta deveria ser minha."

"Certo..." – Naruto revirou os olhos e depois suspirou, antes de continuar. – "Eu vim ver se aquele hentai não estava incomodando a Sakura-chan."

Apenas nesse momento, o portador da Kyuubi notou que aqueles olhos esmeralda estavam abertos e analisavam-no, confusos. Um grande sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, sentindo a felicidade atingi-lo em cheio.

"Sakura-chan! Como você está?" – a kunoichi não pôde deixar de sorrir e sentou na cama, calmamente.

"Bem melhor, Naruto. Acho que já até posso voltar a lutar." – o Uzumaki cruzou os braços, olhando-a cheio de repreensão.

"Nem pense nisso."

"Ora, mas nós temos que terminar essa missão logo e você sabe que nós não matamos os shinobis."

"É, eu sei... Mas é melhor saber o que o médico acha disso" u.u – Sakura amarrou a cara para o amigo, cruzando os braços, murmurando alguma coisa relacionada com não precisar de médico nenhum. No entanto, ela desmanchou esse semblante ao notar algo. Algo estava faltando...

"Onde está o Kakashi-sensei?" – não havia visto-o desde quando desmaiara na luta contra os inimigos. Naruto respondeu, com um ar descontraído, apoiando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"Ah, teve que voltar para Konoha, resolver algumas missões, sabe. Ele deixou o Pakkun." – Sakura piscou uma vez.

"O Pakkun?"

"É, o cachorro falante dele."

"Aquele fofo?"

Vendo o sorriso se formar no rosto de Sakura, os garotos sentiram gotas desceram em suas testas. Será que ela estava bem mesmo?

"Fofo?"

"É, ele é muito fofo" n.n – a atenção dos três voltou para a porta, a qual se abriu pela terceira vez. Sasuke e Naruto não gostaram nadinha de ver quem era.

"Estava falando que eu sou fofo, Sakura-san?" – Hiatari adquiria um sorriso enorme na face, cheio de expectativa. Sakura franziu o cenho. Bom, ele era bonito de fato, mas... Sasuke era bem melhor. Sem contar que ele não era fofo coisa nenhuma!

"É claro que não! Eu nunca diria que você é fofo, entendeu?.!" – Naruto apoiou a amiga totalmente, falando em seguida.

"É isso mesmo! E o que diabos você esta fazendo aqui?.!"

"Ora, eu vim ver como a minha querida Sakura-san está." – Sasuke fechou os olhos, repetindo inúmeras vezes a palavra 'calma' em sua mente, mas mesmo assim, seu punho já se encontrava cerrado. Naruto continuava gritando.

"Sua querida Sakura-chan?.!" – a kunoichi também se descontrolou.

"O que?.! Você ficou maluco, é?.!"

"Ora, mas até o Sasuke-san sabe que você me ama também."

Naruto e Sakura olharam de esguelha para o Uchiha, pensando que era melhor Hiatari não incluir Sasuke naquilo caso não quisesse ir para o inferno tão cedo.

Sasuke abriu os olhos, mirando o rapaz, e falando numa voz séria, mesmo que estivesse se controlando para não expulsa-lo dali à base de porrada.

"Já que você já viu a Sakura, então seria bom se você saísse daqui."

"Demo-"

"**Agora**." – Hiatari captou rapidamente o olhar assassino e fulminante que o Uchiha lhe lançava, saindo do aposento em alta velocidade.

Naruto não acreditou no que havia visto, e para confirmar seu estado de choque, seu queixo estava quase encostando o assoalho. Sakura ficou olhando Sasuke de esguelha, se perguntando se ele estava mesmo com ciúmes. Será...? Ou seria apenas sua impressão...?

**TBC...**

* * *

_Dicionário:_

_Nani: O que_

_Ja: Tchau, até mais_

_Baka: Idiota_

_Demo: Mas_

_Onegai: Por favor_

_Yo: Olá, oi_

_Minna: Pessoal_

* * *

**Nhaaaa! Yo, minna! n.n o/**

**Nossa, estava até com saudade de atualizar a fic de tanto q eu demorei xD Desculpem, mas eu não pude evitar... i.i Só espero que o capítulo valha a pena pela demora n.n' Hehehe...**

**Como sempre, não tenho nenhum comentário a fazer, então... Agradecimento às reviews! n.n**

**Reviews:**

_Uchiha Harumi_

_Morguene Evans_

_Aoshi Sakura_

_Debizinha Mitsashi Hyuuga_

_Inuzuka Girl_

_July-chan_

_Ester (Hehe... Acho que já resolvemos o problema, né? n.n' Qualquer coisa com esse capítulo, é só falar!)_

**Muito obrigada mesmo, pessoal n.n Fiquei muito contente com todas as reviews e com as opiniões de vcs o/ E só um último pedido antes de ir: Minna, por favor, não parem de deixar reviews i.i Elas são muito importantes mesmo pra mim, então façam uma boa ação e deixem uma pessoa feliz, ok? n.n É só ir botãozinho 'Go' e dizer o q vcs acharam do capítulo e etc n.n Onegai!.!**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, e sim de Kishimoto-sensei o/**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura.**

**Aviso: Cenas maduras, insinuações e linguagem adulta.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

Passando por um dos corredores da casa, Sasuke notou a presença de Hiatari e voltou os olhos para o local da voz, vendo-o conversar com algum funcionário que trabalhava na morada, segurando algumas toalhas limpinhas. Apurou os ouvidos, parando de andar.

"... então ela está lá ainda?"

"Hai. Ela está dormindo, Hiatari-san."

"Ótimo. Vou ver como ela está" – um sorriso surgiu nos lábios do jovem, enquanto ele agradeceu pela informação. Justamente quando estava pensando o que iria fazer primeiro quando chegasse aonde queria, alguém interrompeu seu caminho, segurando sua camisa por trás. Sentiu o sangue correr gelado em suas veias assim que encontrou aqueles olhos escuros.

"O que você acha que vai fazer com a Sakura?"

Hiatari sentiu gotas descerem pela sua cabeça, começando a temer a morte. Só aquele olhar do Uchiha era capaz de matar alguém...!

"N-nada..."

"Não se atreva a chegar perto dela, entendeu?" – Sasuke falou com a voz mais ameaçadora que podia. Se aquele pervertido se atrevesse a fazer algo com a kunoichi, iria arrancar as tripas dele e joga-las para Pakkun comer.

"Er... Como quiser, Sasuke-san..." o.o'

"Oi, Sasuke-teme!"

O Uchiha soltou Hiatari e voltou os olhos para Naruto, que apareceu correndo.

"O que você quer, Naruto?" – Sasuke indagou, com impaciência na voz.

"Kakashi-sensei está aqui e quer falar com nós dois."

"Kakashi?" – o rapaz levantou uma sobrancelha, meio surpreso. O que diabos ele estaria querendo?

Hiatari observou os dois shinobis sumirem de vista por um corredor. Era sua chance...! Rapidamente se dirigiu para o quarto em que a kunoichi se encontrava.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

"O que diabos você quer agora?" – Kakashi ficou meio surpreso com a voz receptiva de Sasuke e logo olhou para Naruto.

"Eu perdi alguma coisa enquanto estive fora?" O.o'

"Er... Não que eu me lembre" o.o'

"_Mas que merda. Ele nos chama aqui para ficar falando besteiras?.!_" ¬¬ - a paciência de Sasuke já havia atingido seu limite, e realmente estava considerando em desconta-la em alguém. Naruto era uma ótima opção, mas Hiatari não ficava de fora também.

"O que você queria nos falar?" – o portador da Kyuubi olhou para Kakashi, intrigado.

"Ah, sim... Tsunade-sama tem algumas missões para vocês."

"Missão?" – os olhos de Naruto brilharam como nunca naquele momento. O Hatake apenas sorriu.

"_Não sei se ele vai continuar com esse sorriso na cara por muito tempo._"

"Que tipo de missão?" – Sasuke perguntou, lembrando que Sakura estava doente e não podiam sair do lado dela por tanto tempo. Ainda mais com aquele pervertido solto naquela casa.

"Serviços para a vila" n.n

Silêncio mortal.

Grilo cantando.

O rosto de Naruto passou por diversas transformações.

O.O

-.-

¬¬

"O QUE MERDA É ESSA QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ NOS DIZENDO, KAKASHI-SENSEI?.!"

"_Droga, ele vai começar a fazer um escândalo u.u_"

"NÃO!.!.!.! NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! EU PENSEI QUE ÍAMOS FAZER UMA MISSÃO MELHOR! PUTZ! VOCÊ ACHA QUE UM NINJA COMO EU TEM TEMPO PARA FICAR COM ESSAS BRINCADEIRAS POR AÍ?.!"

Sasuke fechou os olhos, tentando ganhar paciência, mas estava ficando difícil. A voz estridente de Naruto não parava de ecoar em seus ouvidos e isso estava começando a abalar todos os nervos calmos que ainda tinha em seu sistema.

Kakashi suspirou e olhou para seu aluno que ainda gritava coisas relacionadas à não ir fazer a missão porque era muito idiota, e seus derivados. Retirou seu livro da bolsa de ferramentas amarrada em sua perna, e começou a lê-lo, sem fazer qualquer cerimônia.

"OI! KAKASHI-SENSEI! PARE DE LER ESSE LIVRO ENQUANTO EU FALO COM VOCÊ!"

O Uchiha cansou daquilo e resolveu voltar para dentro da casa, livrando-se também das pessoas que passavam na rua e olhava-os, assustadas. Droga, seus companheiros de time eram tão irritantes. Falando em irritante... Ele lembrou rapidamente de Sakura e de Hiatari falando que iria ver como ela estava. Merda... Se conhecesse muito bem aquele idiota, deveria estar tramando alguma coisa.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Em um quarto da casa, não muito distante de onde Sasuke estava, Hiatari observou a kunoichi deitada na cama, dormindo. Dessa vez iria conseguir... Tinha certeza que iria. Sentando-se na beirada da cama, o rapaz inclinou um pouco a cabeça em direção aos lábios de Sakura.

A jovem pareceu despertar com o toque de seus lábios, e por um momento, ela ficou feliz achando que era Sasuke, no entanto levou um susto ao ver que não era. Aquele... Aquele era Hiatari!

Afastando-se dele rapidamente, Sakura lhe deu um tapa no rosto, assustada com aquilo e sentou-se na cama, bruscamente. Sentiu uma dor terrível na barriga em troca.

"Merda..." – ela olhou para as ataduras, tocando-as de leve e vendo o sangue começar a ultrapassar as bandagens branquinhas, tingindo seus dedos ligeiramente de vermelho.

A porta do quarto se abriu.

"Sakura?.!" – Sasuke viu o sangue nos dedos dela e correu até a garota, bem em tempo de segura-la nos braços assim que a mesma desmaiou. Começou a ficar seriamente preocupado e não hesitou em olhar mortalmente para Hiatari, que estava sentado no chão, ainda sentindo dor por causa do tapa.

"Eu juro que vou resolver mais tarde com você qualquer coisa que tenha feito para ela." – Hiatari continuou sem ação, olhando para o Uchiha amedrontado. Aquele maldito olhar...! – "O que você está esperando?.! Vá chamar um médico logo!"

Assustado com o grito de Sasuke e com o estado que Sakura estava, o rapaz saiu correndo do quarto, tentando achar desesperadamente seu pai. Logo que ele saiu, Naruto adentrou o aposento, com uma expressão atônita no rosto, junto com Pakkun.

"Sakura-chan?.!" – o loiro viu a kunoichi nos braços do rival, e ficou mais preocupado ainda assim que notou o sangue nos dedos dela. – "O que aconteceu aqui, Sasuke?.!"

"Eu não sei. Quando cheguei aqui, ela já estava sangrando." – Pakkun olhou para a porta e depois para Sasuke.

"E o que aquele garoto estava fazendo aqui?" – Naruto arregalou os olhos.

"Aquele pervertido idiota?"

"Acho que Sakura deu um tapa nele porque ele estava no chão." – Sasuke respondeu. Naruto cerrou o punho.

"Eu vou mata-lo se ele tentou fazer algo com a Sakura-chan."

Sasuke pôde apenas pensar que concordava com o amigo. Aquele desgraçado... Não tinha mais dúvidas de que iria arrancar as tripas dele para dar de comida ao Pakkun.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Um dia depois...

"Então Kakashi voltou para Konoha?" – Sasuke perguntou, voltando seus olhos escuros para o pequeno cachorro, sentado ao seu lado, na varanda da casa de Tsuki. Pakkun parecia estar mais concentrado no pôr-do-sol e nas nuvens negras começando se formar no céu lentamente. Após alguns segundos, ele respondeu, observando os empregados da casa passarem por ali atarefados.

"Aham. No mesmo dia em que apareceu por aqui."

"Aquele folgado..." – o Uchiha não pôde conter a raiva ao imaginar que o Jounnin estava naquele momento em Konoha, provavelmente lendo seu livro pornô debaixo de uma árvore tranqüilamente.

Pakkun pareceu notar o súbito aborrecimento na face do jovem, então resolveu mudar de assunto.

"E a Sakura?" – Sasuke, ainda de braços cruzados, abriu os olhos e fixou-os no horizonte.

"Depois de um dia inteiro dormindo, suponho que ela esteja melhor."

"Aquele garoto... como é o nome dele mesmo...?" – o Uchiha encarou o cachorro falante, os olhos mais frios do que nunca.

"Hiatari?"

"É, esse mesmo. Afinal, o que ele estava fazendo no quarto de Sakura naquela hora?"

"Provavelmente estava tentando se aproveitar dela." – Pakkun fez uma cara surpresa, gotas descendo pela testa.

"O que?" – Sasuke revirou os olhos, impaciente.

"Talvez estivesse tentando beija-la ou algo parecido. Ele fez isso quando o conhecemos."

O cachorro o olhou, meio receoso das palavras seguintes. Conhecia muito bem o gênio daquele jovem e temia que acabasse espancado, mas a curiosidade chegou mais rápido do que o medo.

"Você e a Sakura estão juntos?"

Sasuke engasgou com a pergunta nada discreta do companheiro canino. Sentiu o rosto esquentar bem de leve e sentiu uma vontade imensa de chutar aquele animal para muito longe dali, mas se conteve em apenas olha-lo, incrédulo.

"O que?"

"Perguntei se vocês estão namorando, baka. -.- Você está surdo, Sasuke?"

"Pare de falar besteiras. É claro que não estamos, seu idiota."

"Ah, claro. Não foi exatamente o que Tsuki-san me disse, mas"-

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Pakkun?" – Sasuke o olhou, atônito e mais vermelho do que nunca. Quer dizer que ele havia visto...?.! E contado para Pakkun?.! Merda...! Quem iria garantir que o médico não iria falar pra vila inteira que o sobrevivente do clã Uchiha estava beijando sua companheira de time chamada Sakura?.! Puta merda!

"Ele disse que viu vocês se beijando."

"Abaixe a voz se você não quiser morrer."

o.o'

"_Que merda... não acredito nisso_."

"Mas ele disse isso só pra mim porque achou que eu era um desses cachorros idiotas que só sabem ficar latindo e correndo atrás do próprio rabo" u.u'

O Uchiha pareceu ficar mais aliviado por alguns segundos, mas depois lançou um olhar assassino para o cachorro falante.

"Pakkun, eu juro que se você contar isso para alguém, vou arrancar suas patas e te prender junto com Naruto por uma semana inteira. **Entendeu? Não conte pra ninguém isso.**"

"Er... o.o' Claro, pode deixar." – Pakkun sabia que não sobreviveria sem suas patas macias e ainda mais preso em algum lugar com Naruto. Por uma semana! Preferia que decretassem logo sua sentença de morte.

"Não acredito nessa cena."

Sasuke e Pakkun viraram as cabeças para o loiro shinobi que se aproximava. O Uchiha sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias. Será que Naruto tinha escutado alguma coisa!

"Você conversando com o Pakkun?" – Naruto sentou ao lado dos dois e encarou Sasuke, perplexo. O Uchiha o olhou mortalmente.

"Ele é mais suportável que você, baka."

"Ora, seu..." – O Uzumaki cerrou o punho, uma veia lhe fazendo companhia na testa. Pakkun apenas suspirou.

"Vocês só conseguem brigar?"

"Afinal de contas, onde você-"

Sasuke parou a frase pela metade e olhou incrédulo para o lado, onde viu alguém correndo para o local onde se encontravam sentados. Não conseguiu reprimir as palavras que vieram em seguida.

"Sakura, o que diabos você-?.!"

"Nós estamos sendo"-

A kunoichi parou de falar abruptamente quando o som de alguma coisa se quebrando chegou aos ouvidos de todos. Sasuke, Naruto e Pakkun levantaram rapidamente, atônitos com tudo aquilo.

"Atacados..."

**TBC...**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

_Oi_: Ei

_TBC_: To Be Continued

_Baka_: Idiota

* * *

**Yo, minna!**

**Nem faz tanto tempo assim, não é? o.o' Então não preciso me desculpar pelo atraso -Credo, to parecendo o Kakashi-sensei xDDD- Hauahauahu! E vou dar logo o aviso aos navegantes: O próximo acho que demora pra sair pq esse mês vai ser uma correria desgraçada com prova, pre-teste e vestibular (Prise e PSS) e aí, já viram, né? T.T**

**Então, indo direto às reviews:**

_Morguene Evans_

_Sterzinha _

_Bella Lamounier __(Claro, Bella-san n.n Eu iria gostar muito mesmo de trocarmos algumas idéias! Quando quiser, é só falar, hein?)_

_Aoshi Sakura_

_Debizinha Mitsashi Hyuuga_

_-I-Day-Chan-I-_

_Uchiha Harumi_

_BoA Kwon Fã_

**Domo arigatou, minna!.!.!.!.!.! Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews!.!.!.! n.n Eu sei que esse capítulo não teve romace, mas espero que mesmo assim tenha agradado a todos n.n E também aguardo suas reviews, hein? o/ Onegai!**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**P.S: ****Eu, a Yami, a Meriu e a Arashi fizemos um fórum de Naruto... Ainda precisa ajeitar umas coisas, mas já dá pra postar... o/ Entrem: **www(.)nns(.)proboards58(.)com(/)index(.)cgi

**Só não esqueçam de tirar esses parênteses daí o.o'**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, e sim de Kishimoto-sensei o/**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura.**

**Aviso: Cenas maduras, insinuações e linguagem adulta.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

"...atacados." – Sakura finalizou, seus olhos verdes fixos na porta em sua frente, a qual foi despedaçada por alguém. Poeira e madeira subiram alguns metros, fazendo todos se protegerem colocando os braços na frente do rosto, tentando enxergar alguma coisa ali. Uma das infinitas madeiras acabou por fazer seu caminho em direção a Sakura, e iria acerta-la na face se Sasuke não tivesse segurado-a pela cintura, usando sua velocidade para desviar. No entanto, a madeira acabou por acertar Naruto bem na cara.

"Sasuke-teme, o que diabos você-?.!"

Ele parou de gritar, mesmo que ainda estivesse tentando estancar o sangue no nariz, irritado com o rival. Seus olhos azuis procuraram pelo Uchiha, pronto para lhe dar um bom murro, mas pararam sobre os três shinobis, que os olhavam.

"Naruto." – o portador da Kyuubi olhou de esguelha para o lado, vendo Sasuke, o qual apenas murmurava, querendo ter certeza de que os inimigos não estavam escutando. Sakura ao lado dele. – "Temos que tira-los desse vilarejo se não quisermos envolver ninguém na luta."

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça, uma expressão séria no rosto.

"Ótimo. Vamos leva-los até a floresta e depois nos separamos."

"Certo, então vamos." – assim que Sakura falou, os olhos dos dois amigos fixaram-se sobre ela rapidamente. A mesma os encarou irritada. – "O que foi?"

"Você não pode lutar."

"Ele tem razão, Sakura-chan. Você fica aqui e nós cuidamos desses caras." – Sakura apenas rolou os olhos, impaciente.

"Ah, vão pro inferno." – Ignorando os olhares assustados de Sasuke e Naruto, ela encarou os shinobis, que estavam a alguns metros à sua frente. – "O que estão esperando?.! Vocês não querem lutar?.!"

Sua estratégia funcionou porque sem hesitação, os três shinobis partiram pra cima dos três, fazendo-os correr dali da casa para a floresta, atraindo os olhos das pessoas nas ruas, amedrontadas. Pakkun naquele momento estava checando a segurança de Tsuki e Hiatari na casa do médico, notando rapidamente que eles estavam bem. Chegou apenas a uma conclusão: Aqueles ninjas estavam querendo muito matar Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura.

Saiu correndo do vilarejo para Konoha, para avisar Kakashi.

Na entrada da floresta, Sasuke e Naruto conseguiram apenas lançar um olhar preocupado para Sakura, antes da mesma sumir de vista por um caminho diferente, com um shinobi atrás dela. Ambos pensando a mesma coisa.

"_Kuso... Sakura..."_

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Seus olhos extremamente verdes estavam fixos no homem morto aos seus pés. Podia ver claramente o pescoço torcido e o sangue no nariz e na boca. A luta havia sido mais rápida do que imaginara. E mais uma vez não havia sentido nada ao assassinar alguém. Não sentia nada desde sua segunda missão em que incluía matar um indivíduo.

Isso era tão estranho...

"Sakura, você está ouvindo?" – a jovem se sobressaltou com a voz, olhando para todos os lados da floresta e só encontrando árvores e mais árvores. Até que se deu conta do fone de ouvido que estava usando. Aproximou-o dos lábios, sabendo exatamente a quem aquela voz pertencia.

A voz sexy de Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hai. O que foi?"

"Não sinto mais o chakra do seu oponente. Você o matou?" – Sakura suspirou e respondeu.

"Não tive outra escolha."

"Ótimo, então venha para cá." – a kunoichi levantou uma sobrancelha, levando o fone mais próximo do ouvido, pensando ter escutado errado.

"O que?"

"Sakura, pare de argumentar e venha logo." – a voz de Sasuke lhe pareceu bem impaciente, então apenas suspirou.

"Certo, estou indo."

Começou a fazer o caminho de onde sentia o chakra dele e do shinobi, confusa. Por que ele estava querendo isso afinal...?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Atrás de alguns arbustos e árvores, Sakura observava atentamente o local a sua frente. Uma clareira no meio da floresta, com um abismo no final, onde uma cachoeira se encontrava lá embaixo, fazendo o barulho interminável de água caindo ecoar no ambiente. Sasuke olhava seriamente para o shinobi alguns metros a sua frente, o qual estava de costas para o abismo, os dentes trincados.

A médica-nin tentava a todo custo pensar em alguma estratégia, como Sasuke havia lhe dito para fazer enquanto ficava escondida. Sabia perfeitamente o motivo de irritação do oponente: enquanto ele possuía ferimentos graves no braço e nas duas pernas, o Uchiha tinha apenas um filete de sangue no braço, causado por uma shuriken de raspão.

"Onde você está, Sakura?" – a kunoichi saiu de seus devaneios assim que a voz do amigo chegou aos seus ouvidos pelo fone. Um sorriso malicioso brincou em seus lábios.

"Algum problema? Não me diga que você não pode se virar sem mim, Sasuke-kun." – o Uchiha não gostou muito dessas palavras.

"Não diga besteiras. Vou acabar com ele antes que você perceba." – Sakura sabia que ele realmente podia acabar com aquele cara num piscar de olhos, mas ficou intrigada do motivo dele ter perguntado onde estava. Seria preocupação?

Cansada de ficar escondida ali, a jovem percebeu que o shinobi continuava parado então aproveitou para partir pra cima dele com sua velocidade, no entanto foi segurada pelo braço por Sasuke, antes mesmo de chegar próximo do inimigo. Seus olhos surpresos encontraram os decididos dele.

"Fique quieta e não se mexa."

"Hã?.!"

"Eu disse que podia acabar com ele sozinho." – Sasuke apenas não queria admitir que não queria que ela fizesse esforço e que estava preocupado. Sakura olhou-o, irritada.

"E o que você-?.!"

Ela parou de falar ao ser presa contra uma árvore e ver Sasuke amarra-la com um fio, reconhecendo imediatamente que aquele era um dos jutsus do Uchiha. Sentiu o sangue começar a ferver.

"Sasuke, o que diabos você esta fazendo?.!" – ela tentou se soltar, mas foi inútil.

"É o único jeito de fazer você ficar quieta."

O shinobi estava aproveitando aquela discussão para recuperar um pouco as forças e pensar em algo, mas não funcionou, então partiu logo pra cima de Sasuke, ignorando o sangue que saía de seus ferimentos. O Uchiha, usando o sharingan, voltou os olhos para o oponente e lhe acertou um soco no estômago, atirando-o contra o tronco de uma árvore.

Antes que ele se recuperasse do ataque, Sasuke usou o mesmo fio para prende-lo contra a árvore, e logo em seguida, executou os nins necessários para o Katon Goukakyou no Jutsu. Conseguiu ouvir os gritos de dor do shinobi assim que o fogo começou a queima-lo sem piedade, derretendo sua pele lentamente. O tronco da árvore se despedaçou com aquela temperatura tão alta, fazendo o fio ficar frouxo ao redor do homem.

Sasuke viu o shinobi desacordado, totalmente ferido e não hesitou em pega-lo e joga-lo abismo abaixo. Observou a altura terrível que aquela cachoeira tinha, enquanto sentiu o chakra de seu inimigo sumir subitamente. Estava morto com certeza. Desativando o sharingan, o Uchiha voltou os olhos escuros para a kunoichi presa na árvore.

"Você disse que eu precisava da sua ajuda, não é?" – Sakura notou o sorriso vitorioso no rosto dele, e apenas suspirou.

"Você sabe que eu poderia simplesmente mandar você para muito longe, não é?"

"Feh..."

"Será que você poderia fazer a gentileza de me tirar daqui?.!"

Sakura o olhou, tentando ficar irritada, mas sem sucesso, sentindo todas as borboletas rodopiarem em seu estômago com aquele sorriso sexy que não abandonava a face bonita do rapaz. Observou-o se aproximar, e não pôde evitar o pequeno rubor no rosto, enquanto ele a tirava dali.

Em poucos segundos, Sakura já se encontrava de pé, assim como Sasuke. O barulho de um trovão retumbou em seus ouvidos e lentamente, começou a chuviscar.

"Tem uma cabana perto daqui." – Sasuke comentou, sabendo que não conseguiriam chegar no vilarejo com aquela tempestade que já estava começando a cair. Sakura apenas assentiu e começou a segui-lo pela floresta.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Os olhos negros do Uchiha acompanhavam os movimentos das gotas da chuva caindo sobre a floresta, batendo contra a janela da pequena cabana em que se encontrava junto com Sakura. Os raios desenhavam-se contra o céu escuro constantemente, fazendo-o concluir que aquela chuva não passaria tão cedo. E já era de noite, apenas para complicar ainda mais a situação!

Ele retirou os olhos da janela, pousando-os em Sakura.

"Vamos ter que passar a noite aqui." – a kunoichi apenas o encarou com um olhar do tipo 'Eu já sei' e logo sentou no chão da cabana, ignorando a única cama que havia ali, começando a retirar os protetores de braço. Notou que Sasuke saiu de perto da janela e se sentou na sua frente. A voz dele quebrou aquele silêncio.

"E como está seu fer"-

Ele parou de falar ao sentir a mão da jovem alguns centímetros acima de seu ombro, sobre o pequeno ferimento feito pela shuriken. Rapidamente, segurou o pulso dela, impedindo-a de continuar. Acabou por receber um olhar confuso de Sakura ao fazer isso, mas apenas falou.

"Pare de desperdiçar chakra."

"Mas você está ferido."

"Isso não é nada. Você não pode fazer esforço." – Sakura pensou consigo mesma que se ele soubesse que usara um pouco de chakra para curar mais rapidamente seu ferimento na barriga, ele iria mata-la.

"Mas"-

A médica-nin se calou abruptamente, vendo o Uchiha abaixar um pouco a cabeça e a poucos centímetros de tocar seus lábios com os dele, mudou de idéia e a beijou no pescoço duas vezes. Sakura estava estupefata com aquele repentino movimento, mas não pôde evitar se arrepiar ao sentir os lábios dele em sua pele, suavemente.

Logo em seguida, Sasuke enterrou o rosto no ombro dela, sentindo o cheiro de cerejeira e baunilha começar a entorpecê-lo. Droga... O que estava fazendo...? Não era nada bom continuar daquele jeito... **Nada mesmo**. Mas simplesmente não conseguiu se conter... Aquela proximidade toda estava lhe matando...!

Recuperando seus pensamentos sensatos, o Uchiha se afastou da kunoichi. E nem se atreveu a olha-la assim que falou.

"Vamos dormir." – Sakura ainda estava meio confusa com o que havia acabado de ocorrer e ficou ainda mais, assim que seus olhos verdes notaram que Sasuke havia se levantado e estava deitando num canto da cabana. Ei... Mas e a cama?

"O que você esta fazendo, Sasuke-kun?"

"Você dorme na cama, eu fico no chão." – a kunoichi não conseguiu conter as palavras de saírem de sua boca.

"Nós podemos dividir a cama."

Sasuke encarou lentamente os olhos esmeralda da médica-nin, notando o pequeno rubor naquela face. Mas o que diabos ela estava dizendo...? Eles não podiam dividir a cama. De jeito nenhum...! E se acontecesse algo...? Ligeiramente embaraçado com seus pensamentos, o jovem apenas se virou de frente para a parede, falando.

"Não. Fique com a cama para você." – Sakura suspirou, após analisa-lo alguns segundos. Sabia que seria inútil argumentar com ele. Além do mais... O que tinha na cabeça para dizer que podiam dividir a cama?.!

Em poucos segundos, Sakura se encontrava deitada na cama, tentando dormir de qualquer forma. Sasuke havia retirado a camisa, a qual estava ensopada por ter ficado mais tempo na chuva que a kunoichi, e estava deitado no chão gélido. A chuva continuava caindo do lado de fora, os clarões dos raios iluminando algumas vezes a cabana escura.

Sakura sentiu o coração dar um pulo assim que o outro extremo da cama foi comprimido pelo peso de alguém.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Kuso**: Merda, Droga

* * *

**Yo! **

**Calma, calma, eu sei que vcs estão querendo me jogar pedras, mas a culpa não é minha! T.T Eu tentei atualizar mais cedo, mas não deu u.u O próximo capítulo sai mais rápido, prometo n.n' **

**Hehe... Agora quanto ao capítulo... O que vcs acharam? o/ Eu tentei fazer uma luta bacana, mas ainda estou me especializando nessa área, então não saiu grande coisa xDDD Bom, mas pela última cena, vcs já imaginam, não é? –sorriso malicioso- Um grande momento SasuSaku no capítulo 10, só aguardem! n.n **

**Reviews: **

**Sterzinha**: Arigatou, amiga! n.n Espero q tenha gostado dessa também e desculpe pela demora i.i E obrigada pela review! n.n

**Debizinha Mitsashi Hyuuga**: Que gostou mesmo assim n.n' Bom, nesse eu tentei fazer apenas um pouquinho de luta como vc viu, mas o verdadeiro romance vai ser no próximo capítulo, o qual promete XD Obrigada pela review! o/

**Aoshi Sakura**: É verdade, mas até q eu acho bem feito ù.ú Esse Hiatari fica dando uma de atrevido pra cima da Sakura! Aliás, acho que teria sido melhor se fosse um soco do Sasuke, hein? xDDD Hehe... Arigatou pela review!

**Arashi:** Pois é, eu não pude evitar, mas avisei q ia demorar, hein? u.u' Bom, mas obrigada por ter gostado do capítulo e por ter deixado a review, Arashi-chan! n.n Tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! O/

**Uchiha Harumi**: Tenho que concordar plenamente! O Sasuke-kun é lindooo! n.n Aliás, quem não acha, né? xD Que bom que gostou desse capítulo! n.n E arigatou pela review, amiga!

**uzumaki-kawaii**: Hehe... n.n Nhaaaa! Que bom que gostou! n.n É, eu também acho muito engraçada qualquer cena do Naruto gritando com o Kakashi xDDD O Naruto em si é uma figura XD Morro de rir com ele! Muito obrigada! n.n É realmente muito legal saber disso o/ Nhaaa! n.n Espero q tenha gostado desse capítulo e thanks pela review! n.n

**Awe, minna, é isso aí! o/ Agora só peço que vcs deixem muitas reviews e que tenham gostado desse capítulo! n.n Bom, até a próxima atualização o/ **

**Bjs! **

**Kiyuii-chan**


	10. Capítulo X

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, e sim de Kishimoto-sensei o/**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura.**

**Aviso: Cenas maduras, insinuações e linguagem adulta.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo X**

"Sasuke-kun, você mudou de idéia?" – o Uchiha apenas fechou os olhos, sem querer admitir que ela estava certa.

"Volte a dormir."

Novamente o silêncio voltou a reinar, acompanhado da chuva do lado de fora. Sasuke ficou olhando para a parede da cabana, indagando-se o que estava fazendo ali afinal. Estava na dúvida se era porque o chão estava realmente frio, considerando que estava sem camisa naquele momento, ou se era porque queria ficar perto da kunoichi. Talvez... fossem os dois...

Não podia mais esconder isso de si mesmo, lutando contra seus pensamentos, dizendo que não gostava dela... Porque sabia que era exatamente o contrário. Estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela... Mais do que poderia imaginar...! Todos aqueles beijos... Todas as tentativas de Hiatari de se aproximar dela... Todas as borboletas que davam cambalhotas em seu estômago... Não havia mais como negar isso.

Trocou de posição na cama, analisando que Sakura estava de costa para si. Será que ela estava dormindo...? Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, Sasuke se aproximou da médica-nin, enlaçando a cintura dela com seus braços, delicadamente.

"Sakura." – a garota estava estática, mais nervosa do que nunca, ainda mais sentindo a respiração dele roçando em seu ouvido... E aquela voz sexy ecoando repetidas vezes em sua mente...!

"Hn...?"

"Seu ferimento está melhor?"

"Está..." – Sakura fechou os olhos, recuperando a calma. – "Você precisa parar de se preocupar comigo, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke pensou em dizer que não estava se preocupando, mas se pegou surpreso pelo próprio ato: virou-a de barriga para cima, ficando por cima dela.

Sakura sabia que seu coração havia pulado até a garganta assim que notou a posição em que se encontravam, e a proximidade de seus rostos. Sua face estava rubra e um frio percorreu sua espinha assim que percebeu que o Uchiha estava sem camisa.

"Eu já fiz de tudo, mas não consigo."

Sakura arregalou ainda mais os olhos, a face corando cada vez mais, o coração batendo num ritmo desenfreado... Deus... Aquilo era muito para ela... Nunca em seus sonhos se imaginaria deitada numa cama, com Sasuke por cima de si, o qual nem usava uma camisa para esconder o peitoral definido que possuía. O único barulho que podia ser ouvido era a chuva caindo, ocultando as batidas de seus corações.

Sasuke não agüentou mais permanecer apenas daquele jeito e olhou profundamente naqueles orbes esmeralda antes de inclinar um pouco a cabeça, encaixando os lábios nos dela, sem qualquer cerimônia. Ela o beijou de volta, sem hesitação, sentindo a mão dele começar a percorrer seu corpo tranqüilamente, como se fizesse isso todos os dias.

A kunoichi não pôde evitar um gemido abafado assim que Sasuke mordiscou seu lábio inferior, sensualmente. Droga... Amava quando ele fazia isso... E as mãos dele passeando por suas pernas, cintura, barriga, braços... Ele não sabia o quanto aquilo estava deixando-a louca. Assim que já estavam se beijando pela segunda vez, Sakura acabou por deslizar uma mão para o tórax do rapaz, delineando os músculos definidos de leve com seus dedos, fazendo-o se arrepiar com o toque. Para seu desgosto, o jovem descansou a mão em seu braço, encerrando o beijo que estava gostando tanto.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, com suas faces ligeiramente próximas. Tentou fazer de tudo para que sua voz não saísse... er... "embargada".

"Não me tente, Sakura..." – a kunoichi não deu a menor importância para suas palavras, limitando-se apenas a observar aquela face pacífica que ele demonstrava no momento. Sabia que estava corada e que sua respiração permanecia descompassada, mas ignorou isso. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, pousando uma das mãos na face dele, de leve.

O Uchiha abriu os olhos e passou a analisa-la. Aquele pequeno rubor nas bochechas... Aqueles lábios rosados... Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram em surpresa, sem acreditar que a desejava tanto. Precisava dela... Queria torna-la sua e somente sua... _Onde eu estou com a cabeça...?_

"Por que você está hesitando...?" – a voz suave dela adentrou seus ouvidos e seus olhos ônix logo encontraram as esmeraldas que tanto o fissuravam. Odiava admitir isso, mas ele próprio não sabia porque estava na dúvida.

"..." – Sakura teve que reunir toda a coragem do mundo para suas próximas palavras, e ainda teve que resistir ao máximo para não se perder nas profundezas escuras do rapaz.

"Sasuke-kun, eu quero você... do mesmo modo que você me quer agora..."

Sakura pegou uma das mãos dele e colocou-a onde supunha ser o seu coração acelerado. Sasuke estava perplexo com tudo aquilo. As palavras dela ainda ecoando em sua mente... E aquele pequeno gesto...

A mão dela continuava sobre a sua, a qual estava sentindo as batidas rápidas e descompassadas do coração da kunoichi. Quer dizer que... ela também o queria...? Não... Mesmo assim, não podia fazer isso.

"Sakura, eu não mereço..." – o Uchiha sabia que a médica-nin nunca havia dormido com ninguém e simplesmente não podia ser o homem a tirar a pureza dela. Não mesmo. Por mais que seu corpo, sua mente e até mesmo seu coração estivessem implorando por ela, não deixaria nada acontecer.

"E por que não...?" – Sasuke notou o fraco desapontamento na voz dela e naqueles olhos verdes.

"Você merece alguém melhor do que eu."

"Eu não quero outra pessoa..."

Sasuke passou uns bons segundos apreciando o efeito daquelas palavras em seu cérebro, e mergulhado no olhar de Sakura. Sem saber o que fazer, o Uchiha apenas abaixou a cabeça e beijou-a no pescoço, olhos fechados, tentando controlar todos os seus instintos. Droga... Nunca havia passado por uma situação em que não soubesse o que fazer... E estava exatamente em uma que poderia lhe custar semanas de distração por apenas ficar pensando no quanto havia sido burro de não ter aproveitado a chance.

Ora, era tudo tão simples. Ele a queria. A queria mais do que tudo. E ela também o queria. Não é?

"Eu quero você, Sasuke-kun..." – todas as dúvidas do Uchiha sumiram ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Respirando fundo, mas já totalmente sem pensamentos racionais, ele a beijou nos lábios ardentemente, uma de suas mãos adentrando a blusa dela e já desabotoando a lingerie que a mesma usava. Seus corações batendo a mais de mil e seus desejos mantendo-os aquecidos do tempo frio que começava a invadir a cabana...

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Tsuki andava de um lado para o outro na varanda da casa, sentindo alguns respingos da chuva atingirem sua roupa, mas não se importando. Estava mais preocupado com os três shinobis que até aquele momento não haviam retornado.

"Cheguei atrasado?" – o médico se virou para o dono da voz, abruptamente, ainda atordoado. Reconheceu os cabelos grisalhos e a máscara num piscar de olhos.

"Nós fomos atacados."

"Eu sei, Pakkun me disse."

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-san e Sakura-san se afastaram da vila para lutar contra os shinobis."

"E já faz muito tempo que eles saíram?"

"Acho... acho que sim..." – Kakashi fez uma expressão séria, mesmo que não acreditasse muito que seus companheiros iriam se dar mal contra aqueles três.

"Então é melhor eu ir procura-los."

"Não precisa, Kakashi-sensei." – Tsuki e Kakashi viraram as cabeças para o indivíduo debaixo da chuva.

"Naruto?" – O Jounnin observou o loiro caminhar até onde estavam, completamente ensopado, mas sem nenhum arranhão. Provavelmente a luta havia sido fácil. O Hatake notou a ausência dos dois pombinhos apaixonados, mas não comentou com o loiro. Algo inútil, percebeu, ao ouvi-lo falar, enquanto espremia um pouco as mangas de sua veste.

"Só não sei onde estão o Sasuke-teme e a Sakura-chan. Seria melhor procura-los, não é?"

"Não, acho que eles estão bem e devem estar voltando para cá em breve." – Kakashi não sabia exatamente o que eles deveriam estar fazendo, mas tinha a impressão que Naruto ficaria arrasado e era melhor que os três discutissem esse problema em particular.

Fazia algum tempo que havia notado a estranha mudança entre Sasuke e Sakura.

O portador da Kyuubi olhou incerto para o Jounnin e depois para a janela, vendo a chuva torrencial cair sobre a vila, antes de Tsuki dizer para ele trocar aquelas roupas se não quisesse ficar resfriado. Enquanto caminhava para seu quarto, Naruto não pôde deixar se sentir um pouco estranho.

Será que Sasuke e Sakura estavam bem? E será que... eles estavam fazendo alguma coisa?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sasuke terminou de se arrumar no dia seguinte, vendo os raios novinhos do Sol encherem a cabana pela janela. Ainda se perguntava se estava dormindo e havia sonhado que dormira com Sakura. Na mesma cama. Sob o mesmo lençol. Sem qualquer tipo de roupa.

Tudo parecia um maravilhoso sonho... Apenas como algumas horas atrás...

**Flash-back:**

_Fazia alguns minutos que seus olhos negros se encontravam abertos, atentos àquela figura feminina ao seu lado, embalada em um sono tranqüilo e sereno. Sua expressão calma transmitia ao jovem uma paz que nem ele esperava. Havia algum tempo que se sentia mais tranqüilo quando a olhava, mas naquele momento era diferente... Estavam ambos completamente despidos de qualquer vestimenta, dividindo a mesma cama e o mesmo lençol._

_Sasuke nunca havia se sentido tão completo._

_Num movimento vagaroso, levou uma mão para a face pacífica do anjo ao seu lado. Constatou que aquilo era real assim que tocou de leve aquela pele macia e não pôde ficar mais contente por isso. Em troca do seu ato, sentiu Sakura se remexer um pouco na cama, encostando uma de suas pernas na dele, fazendo-o se arrepiar involuntariamente._

_Os olhos escuros do Uchiha acompanharam-na enquanto piscava os olhos poucas vezes, meio sonolenta. Sem que percebesse, os lábios do rapaz se curvaram em um meio sorriso, pensando o quanto ela ficou ainda mais bonita quando ganhou um leve rubor no rosto. Não imaginava que era por causa de seu olhar intenso e de sua mão ainda na face dela, suavemente._

"_S-Sasuke-kun..." – aquela voz doce parecia brincar em seus ouvidos, e o Uchiha apenas olhou-a mais intensamente, retirando a mão do rosto dela._

"_Hn?"_

_Sakura fitou-o com seus orbes esmeralda e limitou-se a acariciar o rosto atraente de Sasuke, bem de leve. Por alguns segundos, eles ficaram apenas se encarando, deixando-se perder naquele momento agradável para ambos. Até a Haruno murmurar, com a respiração se mesclando com a dele._

"_Eu amo você..." – Sasuke não pôde fazer nada a não ser fechar os olhos momentaneamente, tentando se livrar dos arrepios que percorriam sua espinha, não apenas por aquelas palavras como também pela mão dela em seu rosto. Tinha consciência de que não conseguiria falar nada, afinal não tinha coragem. Era como se as palavras fugissem na hora, então resolveu apenas agir._

_Abriu os olhos para encara-la alguns segundos e depois aproximou seu rosto do dela, fazendo seus narizes se tocarem. Os olhos verdes da kunoichi se fecharam vagarosamente, e Sasuke não esperou outro momento para capturar os lábios doces dela com os seus. Enquanto aprofundava o beijo, o Uchiha sentiu uma mão delicada pousar em sua nuca, massageando-a._

_Seu estômago virou de cabeça para baixo com esse toque, e sem que percebesse, já estava por cima de Sakura, beijando-a de forma avassaladora._

**Fim do Flash-back**

Sim... Perfeito...

"Sasuke-kun... você não está brincando com meus sentimentos, não é?"

Aquela voz o tirou de suas recordações, fazendo com que o Uchiha olhasse para Sakura, a qual estava um pouco atrás de si. Notou o olhar receoso que ela lhe lançava, parando de arrumar os protetores de braço. Tentou não demonstrar nada, mesmo que estivesse confuso com aquela pergunta.

"Por que eu estaria?"

"Não sei... Eu apenas queria ter certeza de que a noite passada não foi somente... um impulso." – a médica-nin encarou o chão aos seus pés, um pouco envergonhada e um pouco receosa. Ficou surpresa ao sentir a mão de Sasuke em seu queixo, fazendo-a olha-lo. Corou ainda mais, relembrando a noite anterior.

Os lábios do Uchiha cobriram os seus, carinhosamente, enquanto uma das mãos dele escorregou para sua fina cintura. Sakura enlaçou o pescoço dele com seus braços, aproveitando ao máximo que podia a sensação da língua dele roçando a sua própria, e explorando todos os cantos de sua boca. Assim que se apartaram, Sasuke descansou o rosto no pescoço dela, sentindo a fragrância maravilhosa de cerejeira embriaga-lo aos poucos.

Seria esse o momento para dizer o que realmente sentia pela kunoichi? Parecia-lhe a melhor chance de dizer que a amava... Que a amava mais do que tudo... Mas... Como iria falar isso? Não entendia a facilidade que Sakura tinha de falar aquelas três palavras tão importantes.

Abriu a boca uma vez e fechou-a, depois abriu mais uma vez e apenas suspirou, sem se mexer.

Droga... Era mais difícil do que pensara.

Sasuke desistiu de tentar falar porque não conseguia de jeito nenhum, então se afastou da kunoichi, largando a cintura dela e caminhando para a porta.

"Vamos logo, Sakura." – a jovem não conseguiu conter um doce sorriso, entendendo a situação pela qual o rapaz passava. Sasuke pousou os olhos nela, confuso. – "Por que você está sorrindo?"

"Não, por nada" n.n'

A médica-nin passou por ele pela porta aberta, pronta para retornarem ao vilarejo, deixando um confuso Sasuke para trás. O que diabos ela tinha, afinal?

Mulheres eram tão estranhas...

**TBC...**

* * *

**Domo! n.n**

**Bom, espero não ter demorado, né? o.o' Mas de qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo o/ Particularmente, é o que eu mais gosto XD -Pq será..?- Hehe n.n'**

**Reviews:**

**Debizinha Mitsashi Hyuuga:** Respondida.

**-I-Day-Chan-I-:** Respondida.

**Morguene Evans**: Bom, vai entender, né? Vc sabe que o Sasuke gosta de maltratar as pessoas xDDD Ainda mais desse jeito dark dele oo'' Ahuahuahu! XD Adoro fazer eles brigarem xDD Sei lá XD Ta explicado o que houve com o Naruto, né? n.n' Hehe... Muito obrigada pela review! o/

**Sterzinha**: Nhaaa! n.n Domo arigatou! o/ Espero que tenha gostado desse também, Ster-chan n.n

**H.sakura-chan**: Respondida.

**Uchiha kaoru-chan**: Gomen xDD Mas eu tive que acabar o capítulo por ali mesmo pra dar suspense, sabe XDDD E obrigada, hein? n.n Pela review também xDD

**uzumaki-kawaii**: Respondida.

**Naiuri Evans**: Respondida.

**Bruna:** Hehehe xDDD Que bom que gostou! o/ Acho que era fácil de adivinhar o que ia acontecer, não é? n.n' Bom, então isso responde à sua pergunta XD Obrigada pela review! n.n

**Aoshi Sakura**: É, apoiado! o/ Porrada é o que há quando envolve o Sasuke xDD Hauahauahaua! Pois é, foi ele que deitou na cama n.n Muito obrigada por gostar desse capítulo e também pela review! n.n

**Sango Youko**: Respondida.

**Uchiha Harumi**: Nossa, que bom que vc gostou! Eu tava realmente receosa quanto a essa luta, pq não é a minha especialidade, sabe... i.i Mas que legal saber que deu certo n.n' Nhaaa! Eu tenho que concordar essas coisas sobre o Sasuke n.n Pena que ele já tem dona (inveja da Sakura) T.T hehe xD Brigada pela review! n.n

**As pessoas que eu coloquei do lado da review 'Respondida' é pq eu já respondi pelo recurso do FFNet de 'Reply' o/ Mas independente disso, muito obrigada mesmo, pessoal! n.n Eu amei, amei, amei TODAS as reviews e opiniões de vcs n.n**

**Espero que esse capítulo receba muitas reviews também, ok? n.n' Hehe... Estarei aguardando XD**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	11. Capítulo XI

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, e sim de Kishimoto-sensei o/**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura.**

**Aviso: Cenas maduras, insinuações e linguagem adulta.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

Sentado na frente da porta de entrada da casa, Naruto ignorava os raios de Sol da manhã alcançando seu rosto. Seus olhos azuis estavam com uma aparência triste, sem o costumeiro brilho que sempre possuía. Involuntariamente, continuava fitando o nada desde que havia acordado. Passara a noite inteira pensando em Sakura, tentando afastar as imagens que lhe mostravam ela e Sasuke juntos.

Não havia como evitar, afinal gostava da kunoichi. E tinha quase certeza de que estava acontecendo alguma coisa entre aqueles dois. Desde que haviam chegado na casa, Sasuke estava distraído e se irritava facilmente, inclusive quando era algo relacionado a Hiatari. Droga... Havia perdido para o Uchiha de novo... Franziu o cenho, ainda com uma expressão triste na face, sentindo o coração comprimir cada vez mais.

Espere. Tinha que parar com aquilo. Ora, estava sendo muito egoísta...! Só pensando na sua própria felicidade, enquanto que a garota que gostava deveria estar feliz da vida por finalmente ter conseguido o que tanto sonhou. Sasuke. Merda... Não podia evitar...! Estava doendo demais para simplesmente ignorar isso!

"Naruto? O que você está fazendo aqui?" – o loiro levantou os olhos rapidamente ao ouvir aquela voz. Não estava enganado. Era Sakura. Sorriu abertamente, levantando de um pulo.

"Sakura-chan! Que bom que você voltou!" – apenas naquele momento, notou que Sasuke também se encontrava ali. O sorriso sumiu mais rápido que do imaginara.

"Que merda, Sasuke-teme. Era pra você ter ficado." ¬¬

"Não comecem vocês dois." – Sakura falou, rolando os olhos. Os três viraram as cabeças para o lado assim que ouviram passos se aproximando. Mesmo de longe, era impossível de não reconhecer aquela cabeleira grisalha e a máscara.

Kakashi encarou Sasuke e Sakura.

"Ótimo, finalmente apareceram, hein? Imagino que ficaram presos por causa da chuva." – o casal não se atreveu a se olhar, tentando evitar o rubor de surgir em suas faces. Naruto percebeu isso e novamente estava ficando triste. Por que...?

A kunoichi apenas replicou.

"Hai." – Sasuke cruzou os braços, olhando o Jounnin e falando logo em seguida.

"Quando nós vamos voltar para Konoha? A missão já foi cumprida."

"Pra que tanta pressa, Sasuke? Nós temos uma festa para participar hoje" n.n

"O que?"

"Tsuki-san está preparando uma festa para hoje de noite, em gratidão por termos completado a missão e protegido todos. Isso não é ótimo?" n.n – Sasuke amarrou a cara.

"Não." – Que merda. Tudo que queria era voltar para Konoha e ainda teriam que ficar para a festa... Inferno.

Kakashi olhou discretamente para o rapaz loiro, notando que ele não estava pulando de felicidade, nem estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Tentou amenizar o clima que estava pairando sobre o portador da Kyuubi.

"O que acha, Naruto? Parece que vai ter muito ramen" n.n – o Uzumaki encarou Kakashi, fazendo desaparecer a expressão melancólica em sua face e tentando sorrir, conseguindo apenas um esboço mal feito deste.

"Ah, certo... Claro, uma festa não existe sem ramen, não é?"

Naruto não hesitou em dar meia volta e caminhar para dentro da casa, em passos lentos e cabeça baixa. Sasuke e Sakura observaram-no sumir de vista, com olhares confusos nas faces. Não lembravam de Naruto ficar daquele jeito quando se falava em ramen.

"O que ele tem?" – Sakura indagou, olhando para o Jounnin, sem entender. Kakashi desviou os olhos do caminho do loiro e encarou os dois jovens ali.

"Tenho um pressentimento que vocês precisam conversar." – Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Como é?"

"Conversar sobre o que?"

Mas Kakashi já havia sumido em sua nuvem de fumaça, deixando os dois sem entender.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Os passos da kunoichi ecoavam por um dos corredores da casa silenciosa. Seus olhos verdes acompanhavam os movimentos de seus pés, pensativa. Ficou grata pelos empregados de Tsuki, e ele próprio, estarem ocupados com os preparativos da festa que aconteceria ali em algumas horas, e assim poderia aproveitar aquele silêncio para pôr os pensamentos em ordem.

De certa forma, ainda estava confusa com as palavras de Kakashi. Conversar com Naruto? Mas sobre o que? E por que o amigo estava tão estranho...?

"Sakura-san!" – a kunoichi parou de andar abruptamente assim que ouviu aquela voz masculina bem próxima de si. Levou um susto maior logo que viu Hiatari caminhar em seu encontro, com um sorriso maior que a cara e abrir os braços para abraça-la. No entanto, antes que ele conseguisse fazer isso, algumas shurikens voaram em sua direção e prenderam-no contra a parede pela sua veste.

Sasuke caminhou calmamente até onde a kunoichi estava, observando os olhos de Hiatari girarem em forma de caracol, devido ao impacto contra a parede. Sakura olhou-o, surpresa.

"Você estava me seguindo, Sasuke-kun?"

"Não, eu apenas ia acertar umas coisinhas com ele." – Sakura ficou olhando-o, apreensiva.

"O que você vai-?"

Sasuke juntou seus lábios aos dela, calando-a rapidamente e dando graças a Deus por não ter ninguém por perto. Sakura ainda estava meio confusa e apreensiva com o que o rapaz iria fazer com Hiatari, mas mesmo assim, o beijou com a mesma paixão.

"Você vai bater nele?" – Sakura indagou, assim que se separaram, seus braços enlaçando o pescoço do Uchiha. Sasuke captou rapidamente aqueles olhos verdes cheios de repreensão, mas ignorou.

"Sakura, apenas volte a fazer o que você ia fazer antes."

O rapaz apenas queria que ela saísse dali para poder descer a porrada naquele pervertido idiota, e sabia que Sakura não ia gostar nada disso. Ele notou os olhos dela avaliando-o, como se ainda achasse que iria fazer alguma coisa relacionada a chutes, socos e galos na cabeça de Hiatari, mas enfim, ela se afastou, suspirando. Sasuke teve que admitir que estava gostando de tê-la perto de si daquela forma, mas ficou feliz assim que a observou sair do aposento.

Um sorriso maléfico surgiu em seus lábios logo que seus olhos escuros pousaram sobre Hiatari na parede.

Voltando a caminhar pela varanda da casa, Sakura rapidamente notou um pequeno ser sentado um pouco mais a frente, olhando perdido para o chão, sem fazer a menor questão de apreciar o belo pôr-do-sol que fazia naquele momento.

_Naruto..._

As palavras de Kakashi ecoaram em sua mente uma última vez. **Tenho um pressentimento que vocês precisam conversar.**

Seus passos firmes a guiaram até o lado do Uzumaki, sentando ao lado dele, logo em seguida.

"Naruto, o que você tem?" – Ele olhou-a, confuso.

"Nada, Sakura-chan. O que faz você pensar isso?" – Naruto mostrou um sorriso falso nos lábios, sem imaginar que a médica-nin percebeu e sua expressão de preocupada não abandonou sua face bonita.

O sorriso do loiro desapareceu.

"Alguém fez alguma coisa pra você?" – Naruto olhou para o chão, seus olhos novamente demonstrando tristeza.

"Na verdade... é você e o Sasuke." – Sakura arregalou os olhos.

"Hã...?"

"Vocês estão juntos, não é?"

Então era isso...

"Naruto..." – Sakura lembrava que ele dizia que gostava dela... E naquele momento já devia estar bem claro para todos que ela estava com Sasuke, então provavelmente Naruto estava se sentindo péssimo... Não queria que ele passasse por isso... Ele já havia sofrido tanto...

O Uzumaki estava com a cabeça tão baixa que era impossível de ver seus olhos azuis.

"Eu sei que estou sendo egoísta... afinal, eu deveria desejar que você fosse feliz. Mas acho que eu não posso evitar por gostar de você, Sakura-chan."

Sakura não sabia o que falar. Tinha consciência que seus olhos demonstravam tanta tristeza quanto os do amigo e simplesmente não pôde evitar. Gostava muito de Naruto, mas... não da forma que ele esperava...

O portador da Kyuubi olhou-a, sorrindo verdadeiramente dessa vez.

"Mas tudo bem, eu sei que você nunca gostaria mesmo de mim-"

Ele arregalou os olhos ao sentir que a kunoichi estava lhe abraçando, amigavelmente, tentando fazer qualquer coisa para faze-lo se sentir melhor, mas sem idéia do que poderia fazer. Depois de se recuperar do choque, ele apenas retribuiu ao ato, os olhos tentando afastar qualquer sentimento triste que estava passando.

"Gomen, Naruto..." – o Uzumaki conseguiu sorrir fracamente.

"Tudo bem, não é sua culpa. Não se preocupe comigo, Sakura-chan, isso vai passar logo."

O sorriso continuava em sua face, como se quisesse afastar a mágoa com esse gesto.

Sakura estava se sentindo péssima.

"Mas eu não quero ver meu amigo desse jeito..." – ele ficou surpreso com aquelas palavras.

"Você me considera um amigo?"

"Eu considero você como um irmão, baka... E você sabe que os irmãos não gostam de se verem tristes." – Naruto não pôde evitar o pensamento que lhe dizia o quanto a kunoichi se importava com essas coisas...

"He... Aquele Sasuke-teme é um sortudo mesmo..." – eles se apartaram, e Naruto a segurou pelos ombros, olhando-a nos olhos. – "Sakura-chan, prometa que se ele fizer alguma coisa você vai me contar e eu vou espanca-lo, ok?" – a médica-nin sorriu.

"Claro." – Naruto abriu um sorriso maior que a cara, sentindo-se muito melhor depois daquilo tudo. Parecia que a tristeza estava passando com mais rapidez do que imaginara.

"Bom, mas agora eu tenho que verificar se vai mesmo ter ramen na festa."

Naruto levantou e já ia partir dali, quando ouviu a voz da amiga.

"Ah, Naruto...! O que você acha de convidar a Hinata para comer ramen assim que chegarmos em Konoha?"

"Hinata...?" – Ele olhou-a, intrigado.

"Tenho certeza que ela gosta muito de você" n.n

Ele teve que admitir que aquelas palavras o pegaram despreparado e por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu impedi-las de ecoarem em sua mente por mais um bom tempo.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Hai:** Sim

**Minna**: Pessoal, gente

* * *

**Minna! n.n**

**Putz… Fiquei com tanta pena do Naruto quando escrevi esse capítulo T.T Mas é bem melhor ele ficar com a Hinata, hehe n.n' Vamos logo às reviews pq eu não tenho nada pra comentar xD **

**Reviews: **

_- ArtisLasair_

_-__Ichigo-dono_

_-__Uchiha kaoru-chan_

_-__uzumaki-kawaii_

_-__Uchiha Harumi_

_-__Aoshi Sakura_

_-__Arashi_

_-__Bruna_

_-__Kisa Sohma Hyuuga_

_-__ellamr_

_-__NaNe_

_-__Sterzinha_

_-__-I-Day-Chan-I-_

_-__Satysume-Sama_

**Muito obrigada, pessoal! n.n Vcs não imaginam como me deixaram feliz com as reviews –Kiyuii com os olhos brilhando- Nhaaa... o/ **

**Bom, espero q vcs tenham gostado desse capítulo o/ E não esqueçam de deixar reviews, por favor n.n **

**Bjs! **

**Kiyuii-chan **


	12. Capítulo XII

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, e sim de Kishimoto-sensei o/**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura.**

**Aviso: Cenas maduras, insinuações e linguagem adulta.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

A lua havia se escondido em umas das nuvens do céu escuro, mas as estrelas continuavam ajudando na animação da festa, que ocorria no quintal gigante da casa de Tsuki. Kakashi, sentado em uma mesa junto com Naruto, o qual havia retornado com mais uma tigela de ramen, observou que Tsuki parecia ter convidado todas as pessoas que conhecia do vilarejo, considerando que a festa estava bem movimentada.

O Hatake olhou para Naruto.

"Ei, onde estão os dois pombinhos apaixonados?" – o loiro deu de ombros, engolindo muito macarrão de uma só vez.

"Não sei, mas parece que até alguns minutos atrás a Sakura-chan estava cuidando de alguns machucados naquele pervertido idiota." – Kakashi pareceu surpreso.

"Hiatari?"

"É, que seja" ù.ú

Em algum outro lado da festa, Sasuke lançou um olhar ameaçador para Hiatari, pela quarta vez naquela noite. Bom, tinha motivos para fazer isso: ele tentava chegar perto de Sakura toda hora que podia e ficava olhando-a descaradamente. Quem ele achava que era para fazer isso com **sua** Sakura?.! Provavelmente estava querendo ganhar mais alguns socos, e ficar com o outro olho roxo também.

Sakura encarou o Uchiha ao seu lado, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Sasuke-kun, por que você está agindo tão estranho?" – O rapaz desviou os olhos para a garota.

"E o que eu estou fazendo de estranho?"

"Hum... digamos que matando Hiatari-san só com o olhar." – A médica-nin tinha uma gota descendo pela sua cabeça e observou-o cruzar os braços, ligeiramente irritado.

"Isso é porque eu acho que ele ainda não aprendeu a lição."

O que? Estava presenciando Uchiha Sasuke com ciúmes mais uma vez...? Não era possível. Mas espere. Aprender a lição? O que ele queria dizer com isso...?

"O que você fez com ele?" o.o'

"Nada de mais."

Sakura ia protestar, percebendo naquele momento porque Hiatari estava com o olho roxo, mas sentiu a mão dele segurar a sua, discretamente e começar a puxa-la para algum lugar. Não sabia se estava confusa ou feliz.

"Ei, para onde estamos indo, Sasuke-kun?"

"Pra longe desse pervertido idiota." – ela olhou-o, intrigada.

"Mas ele não está fazendo nada."

"Ainda, você quer dizer."

A médica-nin não acreditou que ele estava com tanto ciúme assim, mas ficou calada, apenas aproveitando aquele lado possessivo dele. Era tão engraçado e fofo... Logo percebeu que pararam de andar e que estavam um pouco distante da concentração de gente aproveitando a festa.

"Por que você não aproveita a festa? Está todo mundo se divertindo" n.n – Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente, descendo uma de suas mãos para a cintura da jovem. Adorou o fraco rubor que surgiu naquela face.

"Digamos que eu tenho um jeito melhor de me divertir."

Sakura tinha uma vaga idéia do que seria, então apenas esperou o momento em que o rapaz a beijou apaixonadamente, uma mão ainda na sua cintura e a outra fazendo seu caminho para seu pescoço, puxando-a para mais perto de si. Enquanto a garota entreabria os lábios para abrigar a língua ávida dele, correu os braços para o pescoço do Uchiha, enlaçando-o, carinhosamente.

Eles apenas não imaginavam que a alguns metros dali, estava a mesa de Kakashi e Naruto, e os olhos de ambos analisavam o casal apaixonado se beijando. Hatake olhou para o loiro, o qual estava com uma nova tigela de ramen e ficou grato por ele não parecer abalado com a cena.

"E então? Vocês conversaram?"

"Sim, e descobri que minha verdadeira paixão é o ramen." – o loiro respondeu, terminando de engolir mais um bocado do macarrão, feliz da vida, jurando que se tivesse um rabo, este estaria balançando de um lado para o outro freneticamente. Em seguida, olhou para o casal.

"Bom, pelo menos parece que a Sakura-chan vai conseguir mudar esse baka." – Kakashi encarou o companheiro ao lado, cético.

"Mais do que ele já mudou?"

"Você chama isso de mudança? Kakashi-sensei, acho que você já bebeu demais por hoje."

"Ora, seu pirralho..." ¬¬

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**N/A**: _Eu ia acabar o capítulo aqui e deixar pra postar o epílogo outro dia, mas eu não podia fazer um ato tão cruel assim, né? xD Hauahauahu! Divirtam-se com o epílogo! o/_

**EPÍLOGO**

Sasuke encerrou o beijo com sua namorada, sentindo que ambos precisavam de ar, descansando a testa na dela, de olhos fechados. Ainda não acreditava que havia se passado dois anos desde a missão que havia mudado sua vida completamente. Estavam ambos com seus 20 anos, ele sendo um ANBU e a jovem como uma médica especialista e Jounnin.

Estavam sentados na varanda da casa pertencente ao Uchiha, aproveitando a brisa refrescante da tarde que passava por ali. Sasuke tinha que admitir que fazia alguns meses que estava pensando em uma proposta para Sakura, mas não tinha coragem para faze-lo.

Porém naquele momento, a pergunta veio antes que pudesse conte-la.

"Sakura, o que você faria se eu lhe pedisse em casamento?" – a jovem continuou quieta, na mesma posição, repetindo aquelas palavras internamente. E talvez por estar com outras coisas na cabeça, acabou por responder da forma que menos esperava.

"Não sei... mas e o que você faria se eu dissesse que estou grávida?"

Aquelas palavras o atingiram como um balde de água fria. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e se afastou alguns centímetros, encarando-a nos olhos, surpreso. Bom, se fosse considerar que dormiam juntos muitas vezes, ela deveria ficar grávida em algum momento, mas... Apenas não estava preparado para ouvir aquilo.

"Você... Você o que?" – Sakura continuou encarando-o, e respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Eu estou esperando um Uchiha, bobo."

Um Uchiha...

Então já estava reconstruindo seu clã...?

Mas isso lhe parecia tão irreal... Nunca imaginou como seria viver esse momento...

"Não acredito... Sakura, você está brincando." – ela sorriu, docemente.

"Não, é claro que não."

"Quando você descobriu isso?"

Sakura pensou se ele não sabia que era uma médica especialista, mas resolver falar do momento em que teve **certeza** que estava esperando um bebê.

"Quando eu desmaiei e a Ino me levou pro hospital. Então eles disseram que eu estou grávida." – Sasuke amarrou a cara.

"Você não me disse que tinha passado mal."

"Bom, o que você acha melhor? Saber que eu passei mal ou saber que eu estou esperando um bebê?"

"Os dois." – Sasuke respondeu e ficou olhando-a, ainda meio invocado por não estar sabendo de nada que acontecia com sua namorada. – "Primeiro porque um deles diz respeito à saúde da minha mulher e segundo porque diz respeito ao nosso filho."

Sakura ficou surpresa com aquela declaração, mas fez uma cara pensativa.

"É, faz sentido..." – Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e beijou-a no pescoço, murmurando contra a pele dela.

"Ainda não acredito que você está grávida." – a médica-nin não pôde evitar uma risada baixa, adorando aquele atordoamento do rapaz. Ele era tão fofo quando ficava com aquela expressão descrente na face. Levantou o rosto dele e o beijou de leve nos lábios.

"Você estava falando sério sobre o casamento?"

Sasuke olhou-a profundamente, fazendo-a sentir um frio na barriga. Aqueles olhos escuros atraentes tentando ler sua alma era algo que a kunoichi não conseguia explicar, apenas sabia que queria isso para o resto da vida.

"Claro que estava, e eu não vou aceitar um 'não' como resposta." – Sakura sorriu, ligeiramente rubra.

"Como se eu tivesse coragem para dizer não."

"Bom saber disso."

Ele a beijou ardentemente nos lábios, sentindo que iria explodir de tanta felicidade. Só conseguia pensar que iria se casar com Haruno Sakura, viveria naquela mansão dos Uchihas e já estava reconstruindo seu clã.

Nunca pensou que se sentiria daquela forma quando soubesse que seria pai.

Deus...! Ele seria **pai**! Uchiha Sasuke era o pai da pequena criança que estava dentro de Sakura...! Haveria mais motivos para se sentir ainda mais radiante do que isso?.!

"Você... tem certeza que está grávida?" – assim que se separaram, a médica-nin o olhou, repreensiva.

"Sasuke-kun...!"

"Só estou perguntando isso porque caso seja brincadeira, eu faria você ter certeza que estaria amanhã."

"Muito romântico, seu bobo." ¬¬

"Não se preocupe, eu também amo você."

Espere. Aquilo não havia sido tão difícil de se dizer afinal de contas, não é?

**Owari**.

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Owari**: Fim

* * *

**Minna! **

**Hauahauhau! Chegamos ao fim /o/ Então o que eu posso dizer...? Bom, foi ótimo escrever essa fic e melhor ainda foi saber que todos vcs gostaram n.n Muito, muito obrigada mesmoooo!**

**Reviews:**

_NaNe_

_graviola_

_Uchiha kaoru-chan_

_Kisa Sohma Hyuuga_

_Gisah-chan_

_Kelen Potter_

_Musa Kyoyama_

_Satysume-Sama_

_The Freedom Fighter1_

_As-tres-lokas-do-f_

_Misaki_

**Arigatou, pessoal! Obrigada também a todas as pessoas que adicionaram essa fic em seus favoritos e alertas, também agradeço às pessoas que leram e nao comentaramn.n' Bom, então nós vamos nos ver na fic 'Amor e Segredos' e lá pelo dia 9 ou 10, vou postar o primeiro capítulo da minha mais nova fic de Naruto -Só pra constar, é SasuSaku XD-n.n Até lá, minna!**

**Que venha 2006!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
